Pirate is in your Blood
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Part 1 Elizabeth finds a diary that tells the story of her mother who disappeared when she was young. With William by her side, what she discovers will shock her. WE slight AU Complete
1. Finding the Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters with the exception of Emma.

It was a calm, gorgeous day in Port Royal. As it was, a woman by the name of Elizabeth Swann was going to

visit her beau William Turner. He was always found in the blacksmith shop where he was still the apprentice of

Mr. Brown (despite the fact that the man spent all of his days within a drunken stupor). She knocked on the

door before Will opened it. "Elizabeth? What're you doing here?" "I thought we could spend the afternoon

together. After all, it is a lovely day." Will looked into the shop before nodding and smiling. "Would you mind

waiting inside while I get ready?" She smiled and walked in shutting the door behind her. "I'll only be a moment,"

he called going into a room towards the back. Elizabeth walked around and looked at what he was working on.

It was a sword of some sort. Beautiful really. Ever since their adventure on the Black Pearl, Will and Elizabeth

had been almost inseparable. That was only a few months ago and have yet to have heard from Jack Sparrow

since. She was just about to touch the sword when she heard Will coming back. "Ready to go," he asked. He

saw that she was near to the item that he was working on. "Yes." He took her arm and together they went to

town.

When the sun was beginning to set, the two lovers stopped by the beach to watch the sunset. "I know of a place

near to here. Would you like to see it," Elizabeth asked. Will nodded and they began to make their way. They

walked for quite a bit before stopping near an opening in a wall. Elizabeth went in first and Will followed. When

they came out, they were in a garden of some sort and had a perfect view of the sky. "It's beautiful," Will said

looking around. "My mother used to take me here when I was younger. We would just lie on the grass and look

at the stars at night." "Whatever happened to your mother," Will couldn't help but ask. "She died of an illness"

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth shushed him and they just watched the night sky. They stayed there for several hours more

before he brought her home. He kissed the back of her hand and left for the night.

Instead of going straight to bed, she went into her father's study. There were many books on the shelves and

papers on the desk. On the wall behind his desk was a portrait of her mother. Emma Swann was a beautiful

woman. Her long dark hair tied up in an elegant knot on her head. Her dress was a most vivid red and matched

her rosy cheeks beautifully. She was sitting on a chair with a book on her lap and the smile on her face

suggested that she had another thought in her mind. Actually, it seemed to be more of a smirk than a smile now

that Elizabeth really looked at it. When she went over to examine it, she felt something sticking out from behind.

Out she pulled a piece of paper. Written by her mother's hand was a letter for Elizabeth herself. The paper was

faded, as though it was written years ago just for this day. She read it to herself and when she was finished, she

knew that she had to find Will right away to tell him. Right after she got changed of course.

Will was working on his sword again before someone began to knock on the door rather hurried as if they had

something very important to say. He opened it and once again it was Elizabeth. She was out of breath as if she

ran the whole way. Clutched in her hand was some sort of paper. "Will, you have to come with me," she said

quickly. He was obviously confused. "Why, what happened," he asked. "I don't have time to explain. Please, for

me." Will nodded and the two left for the night.

Elizabeth led him back to the garden where they had been earlier. "What're we doing back here," he asked

climbing in behind her. "We're going to try and find my mother's diary." "Your mother had a diary?" "Yes, it's all

explained in the letter," she said handing it to him. He opened it and read:

_Dearest Elizabeth:_

_I hope you find this letter someday. I'm sorry I left you at a young age but it was for your own safety. I have gone to find my brother because your father has found out the truth about me. I received word that my brother is in search of something and he wanted me to go along too. Your father is going to tell you a lie that I am dead. However, I am not. If you find my diary then everything will be explained to you. Once again, I am very sorry. I love you very much._

_Signed:_

_Lady Emma Sparrow-Swann_

Will looked up amazed. "Sparrow," he whispered. Elizabeth turned to face him with the diary in her hand and

worry etched on her face. "I think my mother was a pirate," she said showing him the cover in the moonlight. On

the cover was the picture of a Sparrow flying on a sun, exactly like the tattoo they saw on Captain Jack

Sparrow's arm.

Please review (and tell me why they're taking so long with the trailer!)


	2. The Birth

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything except for my ideas

Thanks for the reviews

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this," Will asked again. "If it can give me truth about my mother then I

need to know," she said. Will nodded and Elizabeth opened it. She began to read her mother's story, starting at

the very beginning.

"You need to push ma'am," the midwife said. Pearl gave one last, hard push and felt something leave her body.

The midwife cut the cord and took the baby to a bath to begin cleaning the blood off. "What is it," Pearl asked

breathing hard. "It's a beautiful and very healthy baby girl," the midwife said. She carried the baby to the mother.

Pearl Sparrow was a proud woman. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She had just been in labor

for 36 hours with her second child. "What shall we name this one," she asked herself. Mentally she went through

all of the names she was picking before choosing the right one. "'Ere ye go miss," the midwife said handing her

the baby in a blanket. "I'll call you Emma after your grandmother." She touched her finger to the baby's nose and

she gave a tiny laugh. "Is that all you'll be needing miss," the midwife asked. "Yes, thank you ever so much

Sandra." The older woman gave a small bow of acknowledgement before leaving their tiny home. Pearl didn't

have enough strength to stand so she just laid there with the baby in her arms and slept through the night.

After much recuperating, the baby and her mother were inseparable. A few weeks went by before there was a

knock on the door. She answered to find her son's good friend standing there. "I'm sorry Bill, but Jack hasn't

come back yet. He's still out at sea with his father on his ship." "I's not that ma'am. Me mum wanted to send me

over wit this," he said handing her a basket. Inside were all sorts of small baby clothes that were hand made.

"Please thank your mother for me," she said giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Tell her I'll be by to visit in a

few days." Bill nodded and left to go back to his home. She shut the door and not even five seconds later

someone knocked again. "Bill, what is..." Standing at the door was not Bill. "'Ello love." It was her husband.

"Jack, oh I thought you were never coming back," she said wrapping her arms around him. "Where's our son?"

"He went to see Bill o' course. Those two are inseparable they are. Now, what's this I hear that we 'ave a

daughter now." The two went inside. Jack senior was much like his son. He had the same dark hair and brown

eyes. He had the same walk, talk and hand movements. He reached into the crib and took the little girl out. He

brought her to eye level and examined her. "Careful," Pearl whispered. He cradled the child in his arms before

lightly tickling her stomach. She gave out the cutest laugh that put a smile on his face. "She's a keeper," he said

putting her back. Pearl laughed lightly before giving her husband a big kiss.

Several hours later Jack came back with Bill in tow. "And how's my son," Pearl asked giving him a big hug.

"Fine mum," he said sighing. The boy was ten years old. Everyone said he was the spitting image of his father

and they were right. "Come on in Bill. I'm sure we've got enough dinner for you too." "Oh no, I don't want to get

in the way." "Oh, you'll never be in the way. You're like a second son. Why don't you come inside, I've got

someone I want you to meet Jack." The two boys went in and saw the small cradle in the corner that was

making cooing noises. "Wa's that," Jack asked (slurring a little). He looked in to see a tiny person that looked at

him the moment he came over. "That is your new baby sister. Her name is Emma," Pearl said, putting her arm on

his shoulder. "She's tiny," he said taking her hand. "She's only a month old Jack." "Jack, come over here son.

You too Bill," Jack Senior called. The two boys stood by the older man as he drank a bottle of his favorite

drink. "Now, I want you two to watch after Emma, savvy. Though she is only this big now (he said bringing his

arms apart only so far), one day she's going to need the two of you to be there for her. Your mother and I won't

always be here and we'd like to know she was in good hands with at least the two of you. Okay?" "Okay," the

two boys said nodding their heads. "That's two good lads. Now, what's this I hear about dinner?"

Hope you liked it. Review please. Happy Easter and Passover everyone. :-)


	3. Raided

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas.

Thanks for the reviews guys, here's the next chapter.

"Emma, come on. We've got to get a move on. The pirates are coming." "Save yourself. I can' escape their

clutches." "Noooo!" The two giggled as they heard someone approach. "Arr, I be the evil pirate Bluebell."

"That's not a real pirate, you know that," Emma said wrinkling her nose. "Yeah, play it right Bill or don't play at

all," Jack said trying not to laugh. "Fine, I'm Blackbeard. And I'm gonna get ya. Arrr." The two pretended to

scream again and ran away from the man trying to "kill" them. It's been exactly seven years since Emma had

been born. She was on her way to becoming a very beautiful young lady. Her two brothers, well technically Bill

wasn't really her brother. However he always stood by her and watched over her when Jack wasn't around.

They even played games like this with her whenever they were around even though they were approaching their

twenties. Suddenly, cannon fire really did rain on them. "Emma, stay by us," Jack called. The three of them

made their way to their respective houses. "Jack, hide your sister and stay with her until this is over," their father

said. "But I want to stay and help you." "No, now go. If I die out there you need to be there for them." The man

left and the three of them hid in their house.

Hours went by and finally everything stopped. The three of them had been playing poker when Jack looked

up. "What is it son," Pearl asked. "I think it's over," he said. He carefully went and opened the door. Outside it

looked like the Apocalypse. Men and women were lying all over the beach. Jack left the house for a moment to

see a ship leaving the port. "Emma, Jack, stay here." Pearl was out in an instant and shut the door behind her. "Is

Da' goin to be a' right Jack?" "I 'ope so." She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her before the door

opened again. "Papa," Emma said. She ran over and hugged him tightly. He had many cuts on his face and he

was limping. "Wot 'appened," Jack asked. "Ship bloody decided to blow us up." "Jack, language," Pearl said

looking pointedly at Emma. He coughed as if that was to cover what he said. "But we're on land," Pearl said. "It

was Naval. They know this here be a pirate village so they probably wanted to get rid of the lot of us in one go."

"Bloody fools," Jack said. "Jack!" "Well, i's true innit. They don't even know what kind of people live here. They

don't know that there are families and so forth."

Later, the two Jack's went out to see if they could help any of the families. Emma and Pearl remained behind.

"Mama." "Yes dear." "Why did the Navy attack us?" Pearl wasn't sure what she should tell her daughter. Should

she say it was because her father was a pirate? Should she say that it was because they lived in a village of

indecent scoundrels? Emma, though very young, was very bright for her age. She taught the girl everything she

knew, which wasn't much. Her husband helped whenever he was home. He taught the kids things they might

need, like history, how to read and things needed if they were ever on a ship. Of course she also knew that he

taught his son how to fight. Everytime they went on a ship together and Jack came back, he would have little

nicks and cuts on his arms and legs. Most likely it was from a sword because whenever she asked about it, he'd

tell her nothing. "Is it because of Daddy?" Pearl still didn't answer her. "Ma, we need your help," Jack called.

"Emma, please don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Pearl followed Jack to where he led her. "What's

happened," she asked. "Bill's house was destroyed. We think he might still be inside." She nodded and began to

help out.

Emma sat in the house with her doll which she named Lizzie. It was the only possession that she owned that

was her own. Her mother left to go help her brother with something outside and left her behind. Emma Sparrow,

as stated, was a very bright girl. Her mother often said that she had never known of a girl who learned as fast as

she did. "Oh Lizzie, what another fine mess," she said hugging her. She began to sing her favorite song to herself.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties, yo ho.

Maraud and embezzle and even hijack, drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." Her

mother taught her the song and she had been meaning to teach Jack it as well. Then he could sing it to the crew

on her father's ship, The Merry Man. "Oh Lizzie," she said to her doll. She hugged it very tightly as she awaited

her mother's return.

When Pearl and Jack arrived, they saw that Jack Senior had taken Bill out of the rubble. He was unconscious

but seemed to be alive. "What about his parents," Pearl asked. Her husband shook his head solemnly. "They

didn't make it." Pearl began to cry on the spot as Bill slowly came to. "Wha 'appened?" "Navy attacked,

remember," Jack (his friend) said. "Where's my Ma and Pa?" Jack (the adult) put his hand on the lad's shoulder

and shook his head again. Bill's eyes glew with unshed tears but he didn't do anything at all. "I want your

approval first. I'd like to give yer parents a proper sea burial. Is' at savvy," Jack asked. Bill didn't seem to be

thinking about anything but nodded his head all the same. "Now about yer place o' residence. I've got a spot

open on me crew. I'm going to need to rearrange a few people but would you like to join." His son wanted to

protest, he'd wanted to go with his father and be a part of the crew for years. "But Da'" "Jack, we'll talk later.

Right now I'm speaking with Bill. Care to take me on?" Bill nodded once more, this time with more vigor. "I

want to go anywhere that's far away from here right now." "Good, you'll take the oath tomorrow. Right now

we'll go back to our home."

"Jack, over here son." Jack walked over to his father and waited for him to start talking. "I know you wanted

to join me with the ship this time so you can come too." Jack was about to cheer. "But only if your mother

approves." That shut him up. He ran inside and went to spoke to her. Jack (the adult) went through most of the

crew in his head. "Ma, I need to talk to ya!" "What is it Jack?" "Da' offered me a position on his ship. Said I had

to ask ye first however." This is not what Pearl wanted at all for her son. Bill was in the corner playing with

Emma so they went outside. "What're ye gonna do on the ship," Emma asked Bill. "I don't know yet, but I'll

write you a lot of letters describing all o' me adventures." "But I can't read to good silly." "Oh, well then when I

come back I'll tell ye in person. Savvy?" "Savvy." Suddenly, Jack ran over to them with a big smile plastered on

his face. "I'm in the crew too." "Ye serious. Great, this'll be wonderful. We'll never have to be apart." "You're

leaving too Jack," Emma said with small tears coming down her face. "Hey, not fer a few weeks. We'll have

plenty of fun before then to play. Come on, smile for yer dear brother." She still seemed like she wouldn't do

anything. "Bill Turner, I might need yer 'elp on this one. I believe a tickle attack is in order," Jack said with mock

seriousness. The two teens leaned over and began the attack. Pearl and Jack watched their children (including

Bill) with their arms wrapped around each other. "We raised them well," Pearl said. Jack just smiled and

nodded listening to their playful laughter.

Hope you all liked it. Review Please, I like those.


	4. A Terrible Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hope you like the new chapter.

"What is it Elizabeth?" She looked up from the book and into Will's eyes. They had just gone through the first few years of her mother's

life and learned a lot. Right after her seventh year of life she had to deal with the local children and her mother's seemingly deteriorating

health. "I just feel like I shouldn't be learning about her like this." He put an arm around her and hugged her tightly. He was reeling just as

much as she was. I mean, her mother and Jack Sparrow were friends with his father for years. She sniffled and took up the book again.

"Okay, this is after she turned 16."

"Oh, hello Emma. Gorgeous day." "Yes, it tis Mrs. Brownstock." "Give your mother my best dear." "I will Mrs. Goodwell." Emma

Sparrow was working on the day's groceries. Of course, groceries in their village consisted of stealing whatever you could and making

sure not to get caught. Her mother was still ailing in their home and she was awaiting the return of her father's ship. Hopefully it wasn't for

a final farewell but waiting they were. And sure enough, she looked out at the sea to see a ship making berth at their local dock. Emma

ran and watched as everyone came off. They said their hellos before she saw someone she knew. Bill came off near the end. "'Ello Bill."

"Emma," he said inclining his head. Jack came down from a rope. "Ever the overdramatic one, eh?" "How's Ma?" "Not well. Where's

Papa?" "Still on board. Want me to go get 'im," Jack offered. "No, you go ahead. I'll go." The two left and Emma made her way up to

her father's cabin. She knocked on his door and waited for an answer. When it didn't come she slowly opened the door. "Oh, Papa." The

man was sitting at his desk with an empty bottle clutched in his left hand. She made her way over and touched him. He slowly looked up

at her and squinted. "Pearl?" "No Papa, it's me Emma." He squinted again and nodded. "You've been drinking again." She tutted and

tried to help him up. "Come on, you've got to come with me to see her." She dragged her miserable father out and over to their house.

The man began to drink as soon as their mother began to get ill. Even Jack (the son) was upset by it, though no one ever spoke about it.

"Come on, we need to get home."

Emma and Jack arrived a bit late since she had to drag him half the way. She opened the door and put the man into a chair before

checking on the others. "Has she said anything," she asked. The two boys shook their heads. For awhile no one said anything in case they

missed something. "I found him drunk in his cabin," she told them. "I thought he was being a bit too quiet," Bill said. Jack narrowed his

eyes but said nothing. A moan caught their attention. "Mama," Emma said, sounding relieved. "'Lo mother," Jack said, "How're ye

feeling?" "Not well I'm afraid. I'm worried, this might be the last time I see you both." "Don't say things like that," Emma said moistening

the rag that was on her feverish head. "Is yer father here?" The three looked at each other. "He's a little incapacitated at the moment

ma'am," Bill said quietly. She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her face. "Why don't ye take another rest? We won't leave," Emma

said. She nodded her head and closed her eyes once more. Jack (the son) was beyond angry with their father. He had started out

respectable but he had no right to make their mother worry when she was in a right state herself. Suddenly, Pearl broke out into a

hacking cough. There was nothing they could do about it except to hold her down. When it subsided, there was a small amount of blood

on the side of her mouth. "This is taking a lot out of her," Emma said wringing the rag and replacing it on her mother's head. "How much

longer do ye think she has," Jack asked. "Not long. This has been rather time-consuming, two months now. I don't think her body can

handle it much longer." No one spoke for the longest time. Their father began to snore in the corner. "Why that miserable..." Jack raised a

fist but Bill put it down. "'snot righ to hit the cap'n." "It tis arigh when the cap'n is yer lousy drunk father drinkin when yer mother is dyin."

"Cut some of the pirate accent in the house you two," Emma said. "No, I rather like it," Pearl whispered. "Oh Emma, you're such a lady,"

Jack said. "She's no longer the little girl who used to play pirates with us when she was little," Bill said. "We still like that game though

don't we Bill." "Aye, daily." Emma gave a small laugh before it was stopped by her mother's coughing. Emma didn't get worried until the

coughing lasted a bit too long. It finally stopped after five minutes. "Mum." Emma poked her but she didn't move. "Mum." She tried again

but still she was immobile. Realization began to sink in. Walking over with tears in her eyes, Emma hugged her brother tightly. He hugged

her back as he cried as well. "She's gone," she sobbed. Bill felt strangely out of place but Emma let go of her brother and hugged him too.

The sun began to set and silence reigned through the house.

"It says that a few days later, they had a proper sea burial for her," Elizabeth read. "I suppose it was what she really wanted," Will said

shrugging. Elizabeth shivered a little bit. "Are you cold? Maybe we should continue this tomorrow." "Yes, I think that would be fine." The

two stood up (Will helped Elizabeth) and began to leave the garden. Elizabeth held onto the diary quite tightly as though it was going to

leave her the moment she let go. "I suppose this is where I shall leave you once more, Miss Swann," Will said kissing her hand. She

smiled and inclined her head before going inside and up to bed. When she reached the window in her bedroom, she looked out to see

William leaving and going to his own. "Good night, William."

Well, I hope you like it. Watch the new trailer, it's cool (huge understatement). Anyway, I'd like some reveiws please. Later


	5. On My Father's Ship

I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Here's a new chapter for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

William was having a long day at the Smithy. It seemed like everyone had placed an order that needed to be

picked up that week. When Elizabeth came by at noon, he had to turn her down just so he could work.

"Whatever else do you have to make?" "About four horseshoes and 75 nails." "That will take forever. Why don't

you wake up Mr. Brown?" "Last time I tried he threatened me with an empty bottle." "Do I even want to ask?"

"No, but it involves Jack and the Navy going after him." It was nearing six o'clock that evening when there was a

knock on the door. He opened it to find Elizabeth. She was holding a basket in one hand and the diary and a

blanket in the other. "Elizabeth, what're you doing here?" "I came to visit you for some dinner." "Did you also

intend to read some more out of the diary." "Guilty as charged, sir." "Well then, it's off to the noose with you."

They both laughed before setting up. "Now, where did we leave off...?"

"But why can't I just come with you!" "'Cause i's bad luck havin a woman on a ship." "You've already got Joan

on!" The argument was reaching its third hour. Jack and Bill just watched while Emma and Jack Sr. fought over

what they should do with Emma. Personally, both men didn't want her on the ship. Not because she was a

woman, but because she was their sister. I mean, the girl looked a bit small, but Jack Jr. had taught her

everything he knew about sword fighting. She could hold her own; there was no doubt about that. "Yer not goin

and thas that." "Then what the bloody hell are ye goin to do wit me!" "Umm, if I may be so bold as to object my

professional opinion," Jack Jr. said standing. All heads turned to face him. "Righ, I think perhaps we can have

her onboard for a little while. But long enough till we find somewhere safe for her." Silence met his statement. He

sat down as Jack Sr. nodded. "Okay, fine. Ye can stay on the ship." "Thank you, you shant be disappointed."

"We set sail tomorrow. Pack everything ye need and nothin more, savvy." He left and shut the door on his way

out. "Probably going to a pub," Emma muttered walking away.

Emma got onto the ship relatively easy. Even though she was a woman, the crew understood that she had every

right to be on the ship. Added to the fact that her father was the Captain, there were no objections whatsoever.

"We're transportin 'er to somewhere safe and thas that. No one do anything," the Captain said. "Come on

Emma, I'll show ye to me cabin," Joan said. The two girls went below to go to her own room. "This be it," Joan

said. Joan Tangard had been on her father's ship for years now, since before Emma was born. "Ye like it?" "It's

great. Thank ye for lettin me stay 'ere." "Well, we don' want ye stayin wit the crew righ." "Right," Emma said

smiling.

"Boys, get o'er 'ere," the Captain said. Bill and Jack went over and the three went into the Captains quarters.

Jack Sr. sat down at his desk and took out a few maps. "Now, I'd like your consensus as to just where we shall

leave yer sister, savvy." The both of them nodded and all three looked down at the maps. They looked and they

looked. "I've got it," Bill finally said. Jack Jr. ran over while Jack Sr. stayed in his seat. "Port Royal," Jack read.

He brought it over to his father and he nodded as well. "It's a nice little place. Port Royal it tis," Jack Sr. said.

He finished the last of his drink and went to tell the crew and his daughter.

A couple of days later, one of the crew members noticed a ship following them. "Captain, ship on the starboard

side," he called. Jack Sr. took out his spyglass and took a peak. "That be a naval ship that tis," he said clicking it

shut. "Emma," he called. "Yes sir." "Get under, we're approaching a ship." "But why can't I stay to help?"

"Because, you are not a pirate. You're me daughter, now git." He pushed her to the door and Joan pulled her

back to the cabin. "Yeh stay here and don't come out unless someone says otherwise, savvy." Emma reluctantly

nodded. She sat on the bed and waited.

Hours went by and she was becoming very bored and hungry. She got up from the bed and went to open the

door. She was very surprised to find it unlocked. Once she left the room, there were only the sounds of silence.

Becoming very worried, she came topside to find bodies lying on the deck. Far to the side she could see one of

them. Hoping against hope that she was very wrong, she ran to see who it was. It was her father. She went to

touch his face before someone shouted at her. "Ey, you. Come over here!" She turned to see a soldier coming

over to her. "What're you doing on this ship Miss," he asked. She looked at her father's face before answering.

"I was kidnapped sir. They rescued me and I was hiding below because I'd heard them saying they were going

to take me back to Port Royal." "Port Royal? Well that's where we're from we are. We can take you there

ourselves." "That would be very kind of you sir." She followed him to a small boat. She looked one last time at

her father's ship. It was then that she noticed a lifeboat was missing. "Did anyone escape?" The soldier she was

with looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, thought I saw a couple of them getting away near the end." "Were they

young? One with black hair and one with brown." "Yeah, I think so. Why do you care?" "Because they were my

saviors." The last sounds she heard were the sinking of a ship, once known as the Merry Man.

Elizabeth was very upset by this. "This is just dreadful. She lost her mother, now her father too." "Yes, but at

least they didn't sink the ship with her on it," Will said. Elizabeth wiped her eyes and gave a little laugh. "Well I

think this is enough depression for one day." Will smiled and helped her up. "You really should tell your father

about this," he said. "I'll tell him when I'm good and ready. I had a wonderful time." "I did as well. Well, have a

good night love." He gently kissed her hand and she left.

Okay, so now she's going to Port Royal. Sorry if you wanted me to go into more detail about Bill and Jack but she has to be on her own now. Also, this is after the movie so Jack will be coming soon (make no doubt about it)

The next chapter -> her first day in Port Royal.

Review Please


	6. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Elizabeth spent most of the next day debating whether or not to tell her father about her discovery. She just kept rereading what she had read so far and wondered how much her father already knew. 

"Elizabeth darling!"

It was her father and he was standing right outside her door. She quickly hid the diary under her bed and went to answer it.

"Yes father?"

"Tonight, I would like for you to invite dear William over for supper. We're having a few guests and I'd like for you both to be here."

Elizabeth nodded and went back inside. For some reason, Elizabeth felt like a second class citizen. Her mother was basically a pirate (at least her father and brother were) so she felt like half a person. She sighed and left to go tell Will to be there that night.

* * *

The meal was a bit boring (as most were in those days). The Governor had invited a few old friends over to discuss things. At least Will was there. They held hands under the table and smiled at each other to mostly stay awake. Plus, everyone was dressed in their finest, including Will though his finest wasn't much the same.

"Well, I believe we should call it a night. Wonderful to see you again Peter," Governor Swann said shaking the other man's hand.

"Yes, we must do this again sometime. Elizabeth, William, I hope to see you again soon."

They all shook hands (or in Elizabeth's case kissed) before leaving with his wife.

"Well, if you two would like to take a walk around the grounds. Just don't be out to late," her father said.

"Yes sir," Will said leading Elizabeth away from the door.

**

* * *

**

"You were awfully quiet tonight," Will whispered.

"Well, I had quite a bit on my mind," Elizabeth whispered slowly.

Will looked down at her and gave her a tight hug.

"Elizabeth, you do know that you don't have to keep reading it."

"I know, but she's my mother."

There was a bench nearby so they sat down to look at the stars.

"Elizabeth, you know I'd do anything for you. If, after all of this, you want to try and find your mother... I'll be right there with you."

She just nodded before getting up.

"I believe we should return to the house now." Will nodded and took her hand.

**

* * *

**

Early the next morning, Elizabeth reached under her bed and pulled out the diary to continue to read. There was another knock on the door. Her father came in to find her still in bed.

"I'm sorry this is such short notice dear but I got an urgent message this morning. It seems I'm needed in England for a short time so I also have to leave right away."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say.

"Oh, well if you must."

"I should see you in a few months love."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and left quickly afterwards.

Elizabeth went straight to the Blacksmith's that afternoon.

"Elizabeth is something wrong," Will asked rubbing his hands on a piece of cloth.

"My father got a message this morning and he went straight to England for some reason. I think it's time."

Will didn't even have to ask what time she was talking about.

"First though, I think we have a side trip to make."

"I'll get ready and meet you back here in a few hours," Will said.

Elizabeth found a bag in her room and packed a few light dresses and the diary before finally sitting down and writing a letter to her father.

_Dearest Father: _

_If you are reading this and I am no where to be found then do not be worried. You see father, for the past few days I have been reading a very special diary written by my mother. While I am shocked that you never told me the truth, I am also coming to peace with it. Do not worry, I have gone with William and I am sure we will be fine. I shall hopefully see you sometime in the near to distant future. _

_Your's in Love:_

_Elizabeth _

She sighed as she read through it before putting it into an envelope and wrote her father's name on the front. She changed into a peasant's clothes and left to go to William. He was just putting his last object into his bag before Elizabeth arrived.

"Here, I want you to keep this with you at all times," he said.

He handed her a sword to keep at her side. It was actually the one he was working on earlier in the week.

"You were making this for me," she whispered.

"Just don't use it unless it's absolutely necessary," Will said.

She nodded and put it back in its sheath.

"There's a ship leaving at the dock in twenty minutes. I already asked and they're going to give us passage off the island."

"Good, because we're going to need to go to Tortuga."

"Think we'll have a lead there?"

"Possibly, also there's the chance of finding my dear uncle."

* * *

And they're off. Hope you all liked it and it was easier to read. I write my stories in a paragrah format so I'm sorry if that was harder to understand. I hope this was better. If not, give me some more info and I'll fix it some more. I was going to update yesterday (for Mother's Day seeing as how it was Elizabeth's mother) but it wouldn't let me. Anyway, review please. 


	7. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone (except for Emma)

The ship ride wasn't bad. The young lovers stayed in their room most of the time only coming out for meals and being sure where they were going. It wasn't a very long ride, only about a day and a half. In their wait, Elizabeth felt like reading some more.

* * *

"Here we are missy, Port Royal," an officer said. 

Emma stood to the side of the ship, looking at the land ahead of her. The few days she was there were spent in silent mourning for her father. One of the men came from behind and poked her on the shoulder. She turned to look and he leaned over to speak to her.

"Do you have family here?"

She shook her head and he nodded.

"Perhaps I can speak to the Governor. I heard they're in need of a new maid at the mansion."

He gave her a small smile before walking away again. Port Royal didn't look that bad, maybe she might make a friend while she was there.

* * *

Once off the ship, the officer who spoke to her earlier brought her to his house. 

"We're going to visit the Governor in a few minutes so I'd like for you to come by my home first."

"And what is your name sir," she asked quietly.

"I am Lieutenant James Norrington of the King's Royal Navy. And who might you be Miss?"

"My name is Emma...Smith or Smithy if you like. My father was a ...Merchant Sailor and my mother took care of me. I have an older brother named Jack but he disappeared a few days ago. That's how I ended up on the ship, I had originally tried to find him but couldn't."

"I'm terribly sorry miss; I do hope you find him someday."

They arrived at his home, a quaint little one story cottage. He knocked before a maid came and answered.

"Good day Melinda," he said jovially to her.

"Good day sir, Mrs. Norrington is still bedridden though she has tried to escape a few times."

To Emma's confused look, he quickly explained.

"My wife is with child. We're pretty sure it's to be a boy but we can't be completely sure at the moment."

Emma just nodded.

"Melinda, young Miss Smith and I are going up to visit the Governor in a short while. I'll be home in a few hours."

The maid nodded and they left right away.

**

* * *

**

The two of them climbed into a carriage and, after telling the driver where they were going, left.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine," he said reassuringly.

The mansion was gorgeous. Emma had never seen anything like it. She looked down at her dress and felt like a second class citizen who should never be allowed in a place such as this. The Lieutenant helped her out of the carriage before they made their way to the house. He knocked and a butler answered.

"Good-day Mr. Harrison. I am here with this young Miss to speak with the Governor."

The man took one look at Emma and left quickly afterwards.

"I should've washed up a bit," she said sadly.

"You look fine," he said reassuringly.

The Butler arrived and told them to go to the drawing room. The rooms leading up to it were gorgeous. If she could get her hands on any of this... no, she wasn't at home; she was at someone else's'. Oh, how Bill and Jack would've loved to have been in her shoes right now.

"James, it's been to long."

"Good-day to you Philip, it has been awhile."

The man seemed nice enough.

"And who is this young lady."

"This is Emma Smith; she was on a ship out at sea that was full of pirates."

"Were you now?"

They all sat down and suddenly, a handsome man came into the room.

"Oh, forgive my manners, this is my son Weatherby."

He smiled before whispering something to his father.

"Okay, just don't go to far from the house."

The man left the room, took a look at Emma, smiled wider and left. Emma blushed before turning back to the men's conversation before her.

"So those pirates put up a good fight then," the Governor asked.

"Yes, but it was nothing our men couldn't handle," James said sipping some tea.

Emma was sure that the conversation was going to come back to her soon.

"So, I heard you got rid of that one maid?"

"Yes but Emily was getting a bit to old so I had to let her go. I gave her a rather nice house by the ocean though. I believe her daughter goes there daily to help her though."

"Well, if you will permit me, Ms. Smith here might be able to help out a bit."

Emma thought this was a bit silly, someone making her do a job that she might not have wanted to do. Of course, if she was near to a sea town, she might hear word of her brother but anyway, she nodded when the Governor asked her if she'd like to stay and work at his home.

"Good, however, I am very sorry about your loss sweetheart. Losing your parents in such a short amount of time and at such a young age must be hard."

The Governor sighed and looked out the window.

"Yes, I loved them very much," she almost whispered.

The two men nodded before the Governor called for someone named Veronica.

"Veronica, this is Emma. She is going to begin working here and I'd like for you to teach her. She'll be under your care."

Veronica nodded and Emma got up before they left the room together.

**

* * *

**

"And finally this is where we sleep."

They stopped at a small size room that held only four beds.

"So, I 'ear you was on a ship full o' pirates. Sounds terrifying," Veronica said opening a closet door.

"Oh yes, very terrible."

Out of the closet she pulled a long mauve colored dress and a white bonnet.

"I have to wear that!"

"Oh come now, i's not that bad," Veronica said throwing it at her and leaving the room.

"I'll be right outside if you need help. Then afterwards we'll go to the kitchen to begin dinner."

Once the door was closed, Emma put the dress on one of the beds and looked out the tiny window in the room. It had a gorgeous view of the ocean. She looked down and quickly ducked as someone threw a rock into the room.

"I'm sorry Miss. I hope I didn't hurt you."

She looked down to see the Governor's son smiling up at her. His long brown hair was tied back and everything about him looked perfect.

"No, I'm fine. If it's not to bold, may I ask for your name sir?"

"Weatherby and your Miss?"

"Emma."

"Well Miss. Emma, it is a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled and left the window and looked back once to see that he was still looking inside at her. Though they'd only just met and he was classes above her, Emma felt like this man had stolen her heart.

* * *

"Well, that's nice," Will said. 

Elizabeth snorted.

"My father's one to talk. He fell in love with the maid. And he was going on about me loving you. Must run in the family."

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Will whispered.

He took her hand and she looked up into his warm brown eyes.

"Oi you two, we're approachin' yer destination," someone called from a closed door.

"Thank you," Will called.

He took her hand and they hastily began to get anything that they needed for them to take off with them.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I got the idea from when Elizabeth said she was a maid in the Governor's household. Now her mother really was a maid! 

Next chapter: Tortuga. And yes, there will be Jack too.

Keep reading :-)


	8. In Tortuga

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Tortuga was almost as bad in the daylight as it was during the night. There were fights all over the place and men being thrown out of pubs after they fell asleep on their stools.

"Where should we start," Elizabeth asked. Quickly they ducked because a body came hurtling towards them.

"I'm not sure. Pubs I guess." They went into the closest one and went up to the bartender.

"Excuse me sir, but I would like to ask you something," Elizabeth asked as politely as she could (while trying not to inhale the fumes). The man snorted and a few people sitting up there actually laughed.

"And what's a pretty thing like you doing in a dump like this," one of the men asked touching her shoulder.

Will took her away quickly and over to the corner. "Honey, I've been in a place like this before. Allow me." Will did something then that she'd never seen him do, act like a pirate. He went over to the bartender, grabbed him by the collar and put a dagger to his neck. "Now listen to me very carefully mate, the lady and I are in need of some information," he whispered with a deadly glare in his eyes. All the same, the man was beginning to sweat but he nodded. "We're looking for the whereabouts of Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy. Seen him recently?" The man shook his head and Will dropped him. He nodded, put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and left.

"I never knew you had it in you," she said trying not to laugh. "Yes well when I was here with Jack, I saw the only way to speak to people was to threaten them. Besides, that was actually a bit fun."

**

* * *

**

They searched all day and came up with nothing.

"I guess we should find a place to stay for the night," Elizabeth said.

"Yes and before the sun goes down. I don't want to be outside once it gets dark."

So they got a room and stayed the night. Of course it is rather difficult to sleep when you're in Tortuga for obvious reasons. The next morning they tried again. Finally, Elizabeth decided to try again for the information.

"Remember, you have to threaten them," Will said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. She wondered what to use when the object practically smacked her in the face. Next to a sleeping drunk sat a bottle full of rum. She grabbed it and roughly bashed it against the table. The whole bar looked at her as if she was crazy. "Alright now listen up! I'm looking for Jack Sparrow, anyone see him or knows his whereabouts. He owes me," she shouted. One man slowly raised his hand so she looked at him.

"He's supposed to dock within a couple of days with his crew," the man said fearing for his life. She nodded and they left.

"That was brilliant," Will said. Elizabeth blushed scarlet.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, the Black Pearl entered the dock and Jack Sparrow stood at the helm. Once off, he and his crew walked through the town and everyone kept staring at him.

"There he is," a bar wench said.

"Oh I wouldn't want to be in his boots now," a sailor said looking fearful.

Jack was, but of course, confused. He entered the bar and many people ran away.

"A bottle of your finest rum kind sir." The bartender nodded and handed it to him.

"Is there some sort of problem around the island," Jack asked.

"Yesterday some woman was lookin fer ya," the tender of bars said.

"A woman ye say."

"Yeah, seemed a bit crazy. Jus the other day, mind ye, she was with some gent who tried to find ye as well. I believe they're stayin at the old Faithful Bride if ye want te check it out. Said something about you owing." Jack nodded. Once he finished with his bottle, he went to find these "people".

**

* * *

**

After arriving at the location, he first ordered a drink.

"Is there some people here lookin' fer me?" he asked.

"Yeah, couple of kids upstairs."

Jack nodded. "And what room might they possibly be stayin in."

"Room 12 sir."

"Ah, me lucky number." Jack paid the man and went to see what he was needed for. Through the door he could hear muffled voices. He knocked and waited by bouncing on the balls of his feet and his eyes closed. The door opened and the woman stood in the doorway with her hair down her back and an arm leaning on the door.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow."

His eyes opened right away.

"Elizabeth!" he said jovially.

She moved and he walked inside.

"Hello Jack."

"Will? Okay now I'm really confused, which is a hard thing to do to old Jack."

He sat down and Elizabeth shut the door and locked it.

"Why didn't you tell me Jack?"

She hadn't accused him of anything; she hadn't even raised her voice.

"Tell you what love?"

"When you look into my eyes, do you see her? Do you see the woman you left behind?"

"What the bloody hell is she talking about," Jack thought.

Will turned and looked at Elizabeth.

"I don't think he understands," he said.

"Love, I think ye might be confused. You're the Governor's daughter," Jack said trying to piece it all together.

Elizabeth laughed then.

"You're not my father Jack. You're my uncle."

"That's not possible love see I'm not related to the Governor."

"Not my father Jack, my **mother**!" she shouted.

"That's not possible either love."

"Not probable you mean," Will mumbled.

Jack had a faraway look in his eyes. "I did, but she's dead now. She died years ago on me father's ship. We had no chance to get to her so she was left behind. I never forgave myself for that. Around then was when I started drinking. Just like my father," he said with regret.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. "No Jack, she's alive. My mother...well... she was Emma Sparrow."

Jack sobered up and sat straighter at hearing her name. "How..."

"I have her diary," she said.

Jack looked closer at her face. "Yeh do have her eyes..."

Elizabeth gave a small grin before opening the little book.

"Where'd yeh leave off," Jack asked putting his feet on the table.

"She'd just met my father. She was going to work as a maid in his mansion."

"Wonderful," Jack said.

* * *

Yea, what we've all wanted (Jack). Hope everyone has a nice Memorial Day. Another chapter will be up next week. See you then.


	9. Life in the Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. This is just something to do while waiting for the next movie to come out.

* * *

"Emma! Get down here and help with breakfast child!"

Emma mumbled something incoherent, put her bonnet on her head and went to help out. Emma "Smith" had now been working at the Governor's mansion for about three years, making her 19. Once in the kitchen, she went right to the stove and began to stir something in a big pot.

"When we're finished with this, we need to get ready for their dinner with the Harrison's," Veronica said.

"Rumor has it the Governor's son is going to propose to their daughter," another maid named Ingrid said putting some porridge in a bowl.

"Rumor has it my foot," Emma thought to herself. See, ever since she had started to work in the mansion Weatherby (yeah, she called him by his first name) seemed to have taken a special liking to her. Of course, she was always supposed to call him Mr. Swann but he never took to that. He always called her Emma, even in front of his father.

"Careful, don't burn it," Veronica said. She took the spoon from her hand and told her to go fold some napkins.

**

* * *

**

It was a very long day and after much cleaning and cooking, the Harrison's arrived. Emma helped by serving some of the food and smiling to Weatherby whenever they locked eyes. He would, of course, smile back. The woman who it seemed he would've been proposing to was a rather snobby wench named Penelope. She held an air about her that seemed like there was no one finer than her and looked down upon Emma as if she was some sort of smelly toad. If Weatherby was going to actually propose to her then Emma would kill herself.

"Shall we all retreat to the parlor," the Governor suggested.

"An excellent idea," Mr. Harrison said. They all stood up and left but not before there was a crashing sound.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Penelope said.

She had somehow managed to drop a goblet to the ground in her haste to get up. Emma rolled her eyes and began to clean it up.

"Oww!" She scratched her hand on a piece of the glass. Immediately, Weatherby went over and helped her.

"Son, what are you doing," the Governor asked.

"She's hurt father, what do you want me to do?"

"One of the other maids might be of better service," Mrs. Harrison suggested.

Veronica came over, grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her out of the room. However, she caught Penelope's eyes and gave her that look. The one that said, this is so not over.

**

* * *

**

"Hold still," Veronica said caringly.

Despite it, Emma still flinched. Her eyes were rather red but she had yet to cry. She was too proud to allow anyone to see her in that condition. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Veronica got up and answered. It was Weatherby.

"May I come in," he asked politely.

"Sir, it isn't proper for a gentleman such as yourself to..."

"Yes, come in," Emma said sitting up straight in the chair. Veronica looked astounded but said nothing and shut the door.

"Are you going to be alright Emma," he asked.

"Yes, it was only a scratch. I should be fine."

He noticed the rather cold tone of her voice. "Is something the matter?"

"No, why should anything be the matter."

Weatherby, despite everything, refused to believe her and stated such a few moments afterwards. "Listen, if it's about Penelope..."

"It has nothing to do with that witch."

"Emma!" Veronica reprimanded.

"If it matters, I completely agree," Weatherby said.

"Mr. Swann!" she added.

"Please ma'am, you changed my nappies when I was one, it is only proper you call me by my proper name."

Emma tried not to blush while Veronica gave a small laugh. No one really said anything for a few minutes. The elder maid left the two alone.

"Weatherby, I..." She trailed off because at that moment, he planted a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it while they had the time. When they broke apart, they both panted for breath and smiled.

"I shall see you soon Ms. Smith," he said. She curtsied and he left the room.

**

* * *

**

After that moment, it seemed like nothing could keep the two of them apart. Of course, during the day they would act like any maid and her master. At night though, the two of them could be seen in a special garden that Emma found one day on her way back to the mansion after buying something in the marketplace. Together they would look up into the heavens. They even had fun making up their own constellations in the stars.

"That one there is the heart," Weatherby said.

"Which one?"

"That one." He took her hand and pointed out the stars that made the proper design. She looked down into his eyes and smiled.

"See that one," she said pointing just past his left ear. He looked. "That one's that sparrow."

"Why do you say that?"

She took his arm now and pointed all of them out. He gently kissed her again and she blushed. "Emma, I really care about you," he whispered.

"I know Weatherby, I care about you too."

He waited a moment before continuing. "Actually Emma, I love you."

Emma looked slowly at him, daring not to believe him. "What?"

"I love you. I feel I could announce it to the whole world if I could." With that thought in mind, he jumped to his feet and yelled at the top of his lungs. "I LOVE EMMA SMITH!" He sat down and Emma didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth looked up to see Will staring at Jack. Jack was currently staring at the book and Elizabeth.

"I need a drink," he said as though he was panicked.

* * *

Hope you all liked it (especially Jack freaking out). More fun ahead, though this is on the back burner till I'm finished working on my other pirate story (which is fun too). Later. :-)


	10. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Speech out of context is in bold.

Enjoy!

* * *

He ran out of the room and down to the bar.

"Another bottle sir," he said to the barkeep.

He got one, paid for it and went slowly back upstairs. Once back inside, he gulped the rum and sighed.

"What was that," Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, continue love."

Will and Elizabeth looked uncertainly at each other before she began again.

**

* * *

**

Weeks went by and one afternoon, Emma told Weatherby to meet him at the garden again that night. He gently kissed her hand before Weatherby's father came into the room. Both stood straighter and Weatherby pushed his arms through the air as though telling her to leave him and she did. As she left, she heard the Governor telling his son that they needed to talk.

**

* * *

**

Once out of the way, Emma actually began to fantasize about a life with the man she loved.

"Something wrong child," one of the other maids asked.

"Oh nothing," she said dreamily before going into the maids bedroom.

From those thoughts, they made their way to another man who had been in her life not to long ago. Anytime she saw any ship making its way to their docks, she had to ask the sailors if they knew anything about a Jack Sparrow or a Bill Turner. So far there hadn't been any such luck. Suddenly, Emma heard shouting voices. She opened the door and went out into the hallway. All of the house staff came from their perspective places to hear what was going on.

"But father, I love her and I will not allow you to send her away."

"This is my house, and you are the son of the Governor. Now go to your room and I do not want to see you again till dinner tonight!"

The parlor door opened and the two angry men came out. The Governor pushed his son towards the stairs but not before giving Emma a distrustful look that she didn't like at all.

**

* * *

**

As everyone began to scatter, Emma just had to go up and see if he was alright. As if this was the most obvious thing she would do, the Governor was standing by his son's door.

"Good evening Miss. Smith," he said with utter contempt.

"Umm, good day sir. Is there anything I can get for you? Some warm milk or a brandy before your afternoon nap."

"No, I don't think so." He walked away from her but turned in the last second to look her right in the eyes. "I know you don't want him Miss. Smith. You're only playing with him so that perhaps one day you'll get something from him. If you do not stop messing with his mind."

"Excuse me sir but I have done no such thing."

The man came over and grabbed her arm and held it in a vice like grip. "Do Not Lie! Just know this, one day he'll meet a nice well bred girl and marry her and he'll forget all about you. The only reason why I'm keeping you here is because on that day three years ago the Lieutenant told me you had neither family nor anywhere to go. Now, if you think that living here might affect your work, then the door is right downstairs. I'm sure there are other places that might accept you."

He let go of her and left to go outside.

**

* * *

**

**"That lousy son of a bitch!" **

**"Quiet Jack!"**

**

* * *

**

Emma spent most of the day either cleaning or crying outside. No one bothered her and if they told her anything, she just ignored them or did it without speaking. The Governor couldn't be right. Yet... Emma didn't know what to think anymore. When she was sure no one was looking, she made her way over to the docks and asked around about her brothers again.

"You say Jack Sparrow missy," one of them said.

"Yes, him and Bill Turner."

"Well, I don't know anything about a Bill Turner but a man by the name of Jack Sparrow recently became captain of a ship by the name of the Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl," Emma repeated in wonder.

She thanked the man by giving him a few shillings and went back to the house only to run into Weatherby.

**

* * *

**

"Emma, where were you? I've been looking everywhere."

Emma looked at him and her mouth opened and closed. His father's words kept coming to her head and stopped her from making any sort of rational response. Weatherby reached a hand up and touched her face. Tears filled Emma's eyes and without any sort of preamble she told him everything. When she finished, Weatherby went and sat down on a chair to think. Emma didn't say anything for fear of the chance he might lose his thought.

"Emma, I'm very sorry from the bottom of my heart that my father said those things to you. He is old and doesn't understand that I love you. All of the well bred women of the world cannot even begin to compare to you. So, it is with a very heavy heart that I must do this."

He stood up and went over to her.

"I want you to meet me in the garden tonight. Bring everything you want to keep with you. We're going to England."

"England?"

"Yes, we'll buy passage onto a ship and then we'll begin our new life together." Weatherby seemed to be getting excited.

"Are you sure it's wise," Emma asked.

"Of course. Tonight we'll meet in the garden love."

He kissed her cheek before running into his room and shutting the door.

**

* * *

**

Late that night, Emma packed a bag and quietly left the house. By the time the moon rose, she was sitting quietly waiting. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and out popped Weatherby's head.

"What took you so long? I thought you'd gotten caught."

"Never fear love, I'm never going to leave you."

"So, how exactly are we going to get out of here and all the way to England genius?"

"Well, while you were cleaning the house and so forth, I went to speak to the local sailors. They told me they're more than willing to bring us with them on their way to London. You do have everything you need with you right?"

"Yes, are we ever going to come back?"

"Someday love, someday."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review please.


	11. Till Death Do Us Part

Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The three decided to take a bit of a rest for a few hours so they went to get something to eat downstairs. 

"So tell us Jack, what were our parents like as children," Will asked as slowly as he could (between eating food).

He didn't want to upset Jack, but that night he seemed overly happy. He even didn't really drink as much as he usually did.

"Well, your mother, lass, was an angel. Mother's favorite of course being the only girl and the youngest. Yer father on the other hand, he was a couple of years older than me and was a great friend. Never let me down, right up until the end."

"So, how long are you and your crew going to be here on the island," Elizabeth asked.

"Couple of days at least. Tomorrow, I'm going back up to the ship to tell them we'll be here for a little while anyway."

"Is most of the crew still there from our grand adventure?" Will asked.

"Nay, most of them I think had their fill. Some got passage on other boats. I believe Anna bought a new one and she's sailing somewhere off the coast of Bermuda with her own crew. Before they all left however I said that they are always welcome to come back if the need should arise."

They finished up their meals and went back upstairs.

"I never thought I'd be in Tortuga and not have to think about rum or women," Jack said quietly.

"What was that," Will asked.

"Nothing whelp. Keep reading missy."

Will and Elizabeth sighed before she continued. Jack gave a gold grin the whole time.

**

* * *

**

Being on a ship for the past two months, Emma couldn't be more at home. The sailors were very kind and they even let her help out when they had the chance.

"You're a right natural missy. You ever been on a ship before," one of them asked.

"My father's when he was still alive."

When they asked who her father was, she quickly changed the subject. Weatherby had been in the navy when he was younger (as per British rule) so he quickly stopped throwing up as soon as he got his sea legs back.

"I'd hate to say it, but it's been ages since I've been on a ship like this."

"Well you are 33 and the Governor's son. There isn't enough for your father to allow you to leave like this unless you leave yourself," Emma said.

Weatherby nodded and thought it all over. He also had a strange twinkle in his eyes every time he looked at her. She found out the reason a few days later.

**

* * *

**

It was an ordinary day on their ship. Emma was down in the kitchen attempting to cook something for everyone down in the little kitchen. One of the sailors told her to take some time off so she decided to go back to their room and continue to teach Weatherby how to tie some knots. Everyone was assembled in front of her once she reached topside. The Captain stood at the front and Weatherby was right next to him. He went over and took her hand.

"Emma Smith. I love you with all my heart and soul. In front of all of these men, will you be my bride," he said on bended knee.

Emma looked up into the men's faces. They were all smiling and nodding. The Captain nodded along with them.

"But, we can't get married on a ship, it's not proper."

"A captain does have the legal right to marry two lovers lass," their captain said.

Emma had tears in her eyes. "In front of these witnesses, I agree to your conditions. Yes, I'll marry you Weatherby."

The men cheered and the two of them were married by the end of the hour.

* * *

Their first night as husband and wife was extraordinary. The next morning, Emma made a wonderful breakfast of fruits and more fruit (since that was all the ship had left because they had to pick up supplies soon). Someone snuck up behind her and began to kiss her neck. She smiled at once and turned to kiss him back. 

"Good morning love," she whispered.

"Good morning. What are you making," her husband asked.

"Fruit salad."

"Great, need any help love?"

"No, go tell the crew to come down soon."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd make a great captain."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're good at bossing people around."

They both laughed before she pushed him out of the room.

**

* * *

**

They arrived at an English port a month after that.

"It was nice having the both of you on our crew. We're not going to be back to London for a while but if you ever need us for a trip or something of the sort look us up."

They all said their good-byes before the young couple got away.

"Love, you do know we have nowhere to go right," Emma said.

"Yes we do. Didn't I tell you?"

"Obviously not if I'm asking."

"I have a cousin who lives nearby. He's the local doctor and he'd be thrilled to hide us."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like my father much."

Emma nodded and they made sure the bags were tightly in their hands before making their way.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Next chapter has Weatherby's cousin. Just wait to see who I picked. Hope you're all having a nice summer so far. Later :-)

July 7th is only a few weeks away now!


	12. Meeting Some Extended Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. No profits from this at all. Savvy?

* * *

"Before we go in, I just want to warn you that Hugh has an old war injury. He needs a cane to move around but other than that, he's pretty interesting." 

Somehow, they found his office rather quickly. Weatherby knocked before someone came to the door.

"I'm sorry but I'm not buying any sort of anything today folks," an older man said before beginning to shut the door.

"Hugh, it's me Weatherby."

"Oh. Come inside, I'll put on a pot of tea."

The two stepped inside slowly. Emma looked at Weatherby as if to say he was crazy but he just continued to push her into the room.

"So how are things Hugh?" Weatherby asked as they sat down.

"Oh, you know same old same old. And just who is this young lady," Hugh asked when he came back into the room.

"This is Emma. She's my wife." Hugh almost dropped the kettle he was holding.

"You're married and you didn't invite me. I thought I was your favorite cousin."

"Well, we didn't get married in Port Royal, we got married enroute to here," Weatherby said evenly.

Hugh took a good look at the girl before nodding.

"I take it your father wasn't exactly pleased with your choice."

"No, he wasn't," Emma said.

"Well, I don't agree with my uncle with many things so all I have to say is welcome. You can stay upstairs but I work early with my colleagues."

"And how are the three others, Miss. Cameron, and Messrs. Chase and Foreman."

"You have a woman here," Emma asked interested.

"Yes, one of the best midwives around. She learned well from her mother. Then there are the other two who are my assistants. Well, you can have the third room on the left upstairs for as long as you want."

The two thanked him and left to go upstairs to "sleep."

**

* * *

**

Over the next few days, Emma felt rather sick. She wouldn't tell anyone but whenever she left the building in the morning, she would find a bush to technically heave into. She also got to know the workers of her cousin-in-law. Cameron was very sweet (always found the good in people), Chase was there the longest and he was very studious but Foreman was the surprise of them all.

"I taught him everything from how to write to how to diagnose a patient," Hugh said.

See, Foreman was originally a slave but Hugh saw something in him what others had not. He took him in and taught him everything.

"See, many people in the city believe him to be only my servant. I have a lot of money so they figured I would want one. That however is not the case as you can clearly see," Hugh said.

In the background, the three specialists were listening in.

"He talks too much," Foreman said before going to the kitchen.

"And you need to listen more mate," Hugh said limping after him.

**

* * *

**

There was a knock on the door and a woman came inside. She was rather far along in her pregnancy. She had long brown hair and a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Is Miss. Cameron in today," she asked politely.

"Yes, she's right in her usual room."

"Thank you miss," the woman said before going inside clutching at her stomach.

"Wherever can Weatherby be at this hour," Emma asked herself before going on the search. Just then, Mr. Chase came into the room.

"I believe he said something about going to the market for something. If you go right now you might run into him."

"Thank you," she said before running off.

**

* * *

**

"Weatherby," she called.

She saw him talking to a man who was showing him something on a piece of parchment.

"There you are Emma. Mr. Kingston, I'd like to introduce you to my wife Emma Swann."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," she said going into a low curtsy.

He made some noncommittal noise before turning back to Weatherby.

"So what'll it be sir," he asked in a wheezy voice.

"We'll take it," he said. He signed the paper and they shook hands.

"What was that," Emma asked as the man walked away.

"I've bought us a house."

* * *

What's wrong with Emma? As some of you might have guessed, I love the tv show House, MD. That's why I sent her to the best. Sorry its a bit short (I started writing Adventure in the Past near the end of it) Hope you liked it. Review Please. 


	13. Very Important News

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by myself savvy

* * *

Jack whistled. 

"Not even there a whole week yet and already he's bought the lass a house. I actually envy me sister," he said walking around the room.

Elizabeth looked over to Will and he was looking in the other direction.

"Is something the matter," she asked.

He seemed startled when she asked them that but shook his head.

"Nothing, please continue."

Both Jack and Elizabeth seemed to be worried about him but just looked into each other's eyes and didn't say anything.

**

* * *

**

"A house. An honest to goodness house. But I thought you didn't have much money on you." Emma was shocked that they were going to have their own place in England to live.

"That's right, he says we can move in by the end of the week."

Emma hugged him tightly as they walked inside but shouting from the other room caught their attention. Hugh came by to see them.

"What's going on," Weatherby asked.

"Just a new life coming into the world, no big problem. So, were you successful with Mr. Kingston?" he asked.

"You knew."

"Yes, so..."

"We'll be out of your place by the end of the week," Weatherby said.

A loud scream interupted them once again.

"I'm going to **kill** that man!"

"Got to go. Good job." Weatherby was patted on the shoulder before Hugh went back to help with the delivery. The two of them began to go up the stairs when all of a sudden Emma felt very dizzy and she felt herself begin to fall.

**

* * *

**

"What's going on," Elizabeth asked worried.

Both she and Will looked over to Jack but he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"You'll see," was all he said.

**

* * *

**

Her eyelids slowly opened and she found herself lying on a soft bed.

"How did I get here?"

"We brought you."

She looked to her left and saw Weatherby sitting in a chair looking worried and Hugh and Foreman standing over her.

"You seem to be savvy now. Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions if that's fine with you."

Weatherby sat next to her and she snuggled up to him.

"How often do you feel dizzy like that?"

"Mostly in the mornings."

Hugh nodded and wrote that down.

"Have you had the urge to be nauseous?"

She looked over to her husband and nodded. Hugh and Foreman looked at each other.

"Do you have cravings?"

"What are you saying Hugh," Weatherby asked.

"How long have you felt like this," Hugh asked.

"About a month now."

Hugh nodded and smiled. "When was the last time you had your cycle?"

"About a month ago."

Hugh nodded again. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"So she doesn't have a virus or anything," Weatherby asked.

"Oh no."

The two of them gave out a sigh of relief.

"She's pregnant," Foreman said.

"What?" Emma said.

"You're next in line to bring another life into the world. I suggest you try and visit Ms. Cameron soon before she becomes all booked up. You're going to be living nearby right?"

"A few blocks away but that's all."

"Thank you Hugh," Emma said.

He nodded and the two doctors left the room.

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth blushed and Will turned to Jack who was laughing.

"Shut up. Go on Elizabeth."

**

* * *

**

The next few days were spent getting ready for the move.

"Please, stop by in the next few days so I can get you ready for what's to come," Miss Cameron said giving Emma a hug.

Everyone smiled and waved as they walked to their new home.

"We should've gotten a carriage," Weatherby said.

"Oh honestly, a little walk won't kill me."

They were there in no time.

"It's gorgeous," Emma said making her way inside.

It was a bit on the small side, but there was no doubt about it, it was cute.

"What do you think," Weatherby said walking inside behind her.

"This is the perfect place for us to start our family." She went over and kissed him before looking inside the rooms.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I love making Jack do inappropriate things while they're reading. I also hope you all pay attention to the woman giving birth (she's going to be very important and significant in future chapters) It's only a week away now (Yay!) Might post again sometime this week so I'll see you all then. Later. :-) 


	14. New Friends and Old

Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay.

* * *

A few weeks went by and Emma began to get those cravings that women got. Weatherby was out of the house at the moment trying to find something to soothe his wife with. Emma was currently knitting when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find the same woman from a few weeks earlier except she had a small baby in her arms now. She smiled a rather weak smile. 

"Hello, you're new to the area aren't you?"

"Umm, yes I am. I'm Emma Swann."

"Madelyn. And this is my little boy William. We live just down the street."

**

* * *

**

Both Elizabeth and Jack looked at Will.

"Madelyn was my mother's name," he whispered looking down at his hands.

**

* * *

**

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you," Emma said. "Won't you come inside?"

"What a lovely home you have here," Madelyn said walking in.

"Thank you."

The two women made their way over to two chairs and sat down. Right away, little William began to stir but he went right back to sleep. Emma made a pot of tea for them to drink.

"So, how long have you lived here," Emma asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh, all of my life. I was born here, bred here and married here."

Emma lightly touched the boy and he grabbed her finger and wouldn't let go. "Where's the babe's father," Emma asked carefully.

For some reason, Madelyn looked a bit uneasy. "He's away at the moment. You know how merchant sailors can be."

Emma nodded and looked down at the boy again and smiled.

"He's going to be a right looker one day," she whispered.

"Yes, young William takes after his father. Looks just like him already," Madelyn whispered.

Emma looked down at herself. "We're going to be having a young one ourselves soon."

"Oh you are. Simply splendid. I wish you and your husband well," Madelyn said jovially.

Suddenly, their door opened and Weatherby came back.

"Here you are sweetheart. Some bread and jam for you."

"Oh, I see you're getting the cravings already. Mine was for goat cheese."

"Weatherby, this is Madelyn and William. They live just up the street," Emma introduced.

"Well, its a pleasure to meet the both of you," he said shaking her hand.

"I really must be going. It was nice to meet the both of you but I think William is ready to try and sleep tonight. Isn't that right Will."

They said their good-byes and she left.

**

* * *

**

Everyday for weeks Madelyn would come by and the two women would gossip and watch the boy. Weatherby got a small job at a local government office. Months went by and Emma would get bigger and bigger. She would take weekly treks with Madelyn to Ms. Cameron's to get a check over.

"You're in excellent health ma'am and your baby too," Cameron would say and they'd walk back home.

"It's only a few weeks away now," Emma said during their walk while looking down at her stomach.

"Emma, can I ask for a favor," Madelyn asked slowly.

"Sure."

"Can you watch William for me tonight? My husband is coming home today and I'd really like it if we can have an evening alone together."

"Weatherby and I would love to. It'll be a great practice for when we have our own little one."

So, that night, Madelyn left the baby in their care.

"He should be asleep rather quickly and he'll sleep through the night now without needing a feeding. I'm also leaving you a few cloths for nappies and the little toy his father brought for him for when he's sleeping." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Good bye little man. Don't make too much trouble for these nice people okay son," she said kissing his forehead.

**

* * *

**

The three of them had a very peaceful night. William was the perfect gentleman, he fell asleep in Weatherby's arms when he held him. Early the next morning, a knocking woke Emma up. Weatherby began to stir but she made him stay where he was and she answered the door. There stood a man.

"How may I help you sir," she asked.

"I'm here to pick up my son, William. My wife told me I would find him here with her friend."

Emma smiled and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, he's right over here with my husband."

She motioned to the man sitting in the chair and the child in his arms. Emma carefully picked him up and handed him to him. The man smiled at the baby in his arms.

"This is the first time I'm seeing him since he was born," he said.

He began to walk away before turning back again. "My name is Bill," he said carefully extending his arm.

"I'm Emma Swann and this is my husband Weatherby."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you both."

Emma nodded and Bill began to walk to the door. Emma opened it and they were splashed with the morning sunlight. Bill turned to thank them again when he got a good look at her and she him.

"Have we met before," Bill asked.

"No, but I feel the same way sir. Please tell Madelyn I send her my best," Emma said very quickly.

Bill nodded and left. Emma shut the door and went over to her husband. That couldn't have been who she thought it was, right?

"Is something the matter dear," Weatherby asked.

She was about to answer when she felt a horrible pain in her midsection.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby, I think its coming."

"Can you move?" She shook her head no before he nodded.

"I'm going to go get your doctor then. Please try to stay calm and I'll be right back."

He literally ran out the door and Emma was left alone with her contractions.

* * *

I think Emma was right in saying that young Will would be handsome someday. Tomorrow is the big day. I have a random question for today, does anyone actually like Gillette from the first one? I know I don't. Hope you all liked it. I'd really like some reviews this time as well okay. Hope to update more soon. Later :-) 


	15. A Child is Born

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Trying to keep her breathing even, Emma felt as though she was going to die. The pain was horrible and she began to curse like any sailor. 

"Sweetheart, we're back."

She looked to the door to see Ms. Cameron and Hugh coming in. Cameron handed Weatherby a bowl and instructed him to fill it with water. When he went to do that, the other two began to get ready for what needed to be done.

"Okay Emma, spread your legs out and breathe."

Weatherby came back and was instructed to keep her cool and calm.

**

* * *

**

In almost no time at all, she was dilated enough.

"Okay, now comes the hard part. Emma, I need you to push with all of your might."

Emma sat up, grabbed her knees and pushed. God was it painful. She stopped when she couldn't anymore and she was told to relax. Emma took deep breaths but couldn't calm down. "

You're doing just fine love," Hugh said.

**

* * *

**

An hour went by and still no baby.

"Okay Emma, I think this is it. We just need one more big push and you're done," Cameron said.

"Just one more?"

"Yes, your baby is almost here."

"Come on sweetheart. You can do it, you're strong," Weatherby said.

Emma slowly sat up and clutched to her knees and pushed.

**

* * *

**

When she collapsed again, she heard something begin to cry.

"Congratulations. It's a girl," Cameron said handing the baby to Hugh.

Weatherby grasped her hand tightly and Emma began to cry.

"We did it," she whispered.

Hugh carefully washed the blood off before handing her to her tired mother.

**

* * *

**

She looked like an angel. Emma felt as though the child could possibly brake at any moment.

"Hello little girl," Weatherby whispered while gently touching her face.

The little girl opened her eyes and looked around herself. Emma smiled and put her finger into the little girl's palm. She grasped it tightly and refused to let go.

"I take it you're all getting acquainted," Hugh said.

Both of them looked up and almost forgot they were in the room. Cameron handed Weatherby a slip of parchment with two addresses on it.

"It has both the address of a church for her to be baptized in and the address of the local hall for you to get a birth certificate. If you two would leave the room for the moment, I'd like to teach the new mother how to breast feed," Cameron said.

The two men nodded and went outside to share a cigar in celebration.

**

* * *

**

That night, the two of them were alone finally and trying to come up with a name for their child.

"What about Mary," Weatherby suggested.

"No, it's fairly too common now a days."

"Jane?"

Emma shook her head and the baby coughed. "See, even she doesn't like it."

"Well then I'm all out of ideas."

Emma nodded and looked at her baby. Suddenly, something she'd long forgotten came to mind. "Elizabeth," she whispered.

The baby closed her eyes and yawned before Emma looked at her husband.

"I think Elizabeth will do her justice."

Weatherby looked down at the baby and smiled to his wife. "Elizabeth it is."

**

* * *

**

No one said anything for a little bit. Elizabeth was shocked that her birth had been so easy. Will didn't say anything because he was still thinking about his parents. Jack just absorbed everything she said and nodded for her to continue.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, they went to get the baby baptized and become a proper citizen.

"I have to go into work today. Do you think you can get back to the house by yourself," Weatherby asked.

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

During the walk, Emma and the baby had a very interesting conversation. She walked into some man on the way there.

"Sorry," they both said and continued on their ways.

Emma looked back once but she only saw from the back that he was dressed in dirty clothes and his hair was in dreadlocks. She shook her head and finally made it back to the house.

* * *

Jack smacked his forehead and it went unnoticed.

* * *

There you have it, Elizabeth is born. And Jack was there in town and didn't even know it. Next chapter should be up in a week. Later. **Review Please** Also, under my profile, I have a new link of the month, if you want to check that out. 


	16. The Best of Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

It was another few days later before Madelyn and Will made an appearance. Emma had been sleeping at the time so it was no easy task going to the door after not having sleep for awhile. Madelyn had a small parcel with her and smiled at the sight of the young mother. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier but we wanted to spend a bit more time with Will's father before he had to leave again."

"Oh, it's no trouble. Why don't you come in?"

Madelyn sat down with the boy in her arms when Elizabeth began to cry.

"I'll be getting her then," she said running out of the room.

When she lifted the girl up, she immediately stopped.

"You just wanted your mommy then," Emma said smiling and walking out.

Young William had grown so much in the months she had seen them. He could now sit by himself, he had the cutest little brown curls on his head and whenever he would smile, she would see the few teeth he now had.

"And who is this," Madelyn asked.

"This is little Elizabeth. Say hello sweetheart."

The baby just gurgled.

"May I hold her," Madelyn asked.

Emma handed her off and sat down herself. Will pointed at the baby and babbled a bit in that cute childlike way.

"He's ready to speak at anytime I believe," Madelyn said handing her back.

Emma smiled when she smelled a foul stench. "Looks like someone needs to be changed."

**

* * *

**

From her seat, Elizabeth turned scarlet and gave the men a look to not say anything. For fear of their health, they complied.

**

* * *

**

The two of them stayed for most of the afternoon before leaving again.

"We'll try to come by tomorrow if the weather stays nice. Wave good-bye William." The boy waved from her arms and they left just as Weatherby was walking over to the house.

"And how are my two girls today," he asked.

The baby giggled and Emma smiled.

"A little tired and I think possibly hungry," Emma said kissing him.

She put the baby in the cradle before starting on dinner.

"I got some nice meat in the market today," she said going over to the stove.

"Sounds delightful," he said sitting down and taking out the newspaper and reading it. The meat tasted wonderful.

"Thank you for another wonderful meal," Weatherby said.

He leaned over to kiss his wife. They were almost there when the baby began to cry again. Both of them looked helplessly at each other before Weatherby got up to retrieve her. He bounced her up and down slowly and rubbed her back. Nothing would calm her however.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very long night," Emma muttered picking up the dirty plates.

**

* * *

**

It took a very long time before Elizabeth finally slept through the night. Six months to be exact. By that point, William had turned one and had even begun to speak a little.

"Baby," he would say whenever the baby was in the room with her mother. Madelyn also had to get a job since her husband was out at sea so often. Emma had volunteered to watch William while she looked. It was on this day that she was telling the boy a story when Madelyn came inside.

"Did you have good luck today," Emma asked.

"Yes, finally. Well, come on son. I think we've intruded enough for one day."

"Oh it isn't intruding. I love the boy as if he was my very own."

Madelyn took her son's hand and smiled. "Why don't you say good bye to Elizabeth."

The boy slowly made his way over to the little girl and kissed her on the forehead.

"Awww," the two mothers said.

"Wouldn't it be lovely if our children could grow up together," Madelyn said picking up her son.

"Yes, they can be the best of friends."

**

* * *

**

Will got up from his seat and went over to Elizabeth. She looked up and, forgetting that Jack was in the room, kissed her right where he had nineteen years before.

"But you didn't grow up together did ye," Jack asked.

"No, I don't even remember you," Will said truthfully.

"Nor I you," Elizabeth said. "I supposed we'll find out why."

* * *

I don't really have anything to say today. Hope you all enjoyed the very first meeting between the children.Yet, how long will it last? Look for more soon. Later. :-) 


	17. Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

It was on a rainy morning that Emma woke up once more to the crying of her little girl. Weatherby was already at work so she went over to see what the problem was. As it turned out, someone had been knocking on the door. She answered to find Madelyn soaking wet, but without her son. 

"Is something wrong? Where's William?"

"He's with his father for right now. Then I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Would you like to come in and dry up first?"

"No, I haven't the time. I just wanted to tell you that, well it's difficult to say, but I have to leave town for a while. See, I got a job cleaning the house of a local businessman and he wants me to live there and take care of his children as well. It's over an hour away and Bill came back to help me get ready for the move. I'm so sorry to be telling you like this but we're leaving later this afternoon."

Emma was greatly upset by this news; Madelyn was really her only friend in the world and now she was going to leave her, just like her brothers. She hastily wiped her tears.

"No, it's fine really."

"I'm so sorry Emma."

"It's not your fault love, but perhaps I can bring Elizabeth over before you leave. To say good-bye to your son and all."

Madelyn nodded. "Why don't you come by in an hour or two?"

Emma gave a brief smile and nodded. Madelyn began to walk away but turned back once.

"You don't actually know where our house is, do you?"

Emma thought about it for a moment and shook her head.

"It's just up on Grape Street. I'll be outside waiting."

Emma nodded and closed the door behind her. She looked down at her daughter and her daughter looked up at her.

"Looks like you're not going to be playing with William anytime soon," she said lightly touching her face.

The baby pouted but did nothing more. Emma smiled.

"It's almost like you can already understand me," she whispered.

**

* * *

**

Putting on a light outfit for her daughter and putting a hat on the girl's head that she had knitted herself, Emma was almost ready to go. She put a letter to tell her husband of her whereabouts onto the table. Making sure that the candles were all put out, she put a scarf on her own head. Picking up the girl, they got left the warm house into the cold, stormy afternoon.

"Great, rain. Just what we bloody well need in England," she muttered to herself.

She adjusted the parasol that she had in her arms. It wasn't very good but as long as her child wasn't getting wet. She noticed that as they got closer to where they needed to be, the houses were increasingly getting shabbier. When they finally got to the right house, she knew that she was in the much poorer part of town.

"I really had no idea," Emma whispered to herself looking around.

There was rubbish and rats in the streets. After walking a few more steps, she finally saw Madelyn talking with her next door neighbor while waiting for her.

"Ey Lynnie, ya got some chickie looking at ya."

Madelyn turned her head and smiled. "Thank ye Sara. Welcome to my humble abode. This is Sara, my neighbor and landlord."

"Good day Miss," Emma said.

The woman nodded stiffly and went back into her house.

"Was it something I said," Emma asked.

"Sara's a bit umm cranky today. Shall we step inside then?"

**

* * *

**

Though the house looked very quaint and cozy, there was a distinct feel of poverty surrounding it. It was all one room with mismatched furniture throughout. Bill seemed to have just finished helping Will eat.

"Bill, we've got a guest," Madelyn said closing the door.

The man looked up sharply before smiling. "Good day Miss," he said while removing the food that was all over him (since not all of it got into the boys mouth).

"Oh, no need to be so formal Bill. Just call her Emma. Why don't you take a seat dearie and I'll put on a quick pot of tea for us."

Madelyn found a rather damaged pot while Emma sat down with Elizabeth still in her lap. Bill stood up and walked over to where the ladies sat.

"And who is this little lady," he said motioning to Emma's girl.

"This is the pride of my life, Elizabeth," she said smiling brightly.

Bill sat his son on the ground and went over to them. The baby looked over to him and smiled. Bill tickled her stomach and she giggled.

"She seems to be a very happy baby," he said going over to his wife.

"Yes, though there is the crying that seems to happen more often than I'd like."

"Here we are," Madelyn announced.

She brought over a tray with three hot cups of tea. She handed one to Emma and took one for herself.

"If you two would like a moment for yourselves, I'll go over to the corner with the children," Bill said.

"All right," Emma said.

Bill carefully took the little girl and Will and brought them to the corner to play with one of Will's toys.

"You know, Will took his first steps the other day," Madelyn said looking at them go by.

"Really, well isn't that wonderful," Emma said.

Bill sat Elizabeth on the ground and handed her a small rag doll shaped like a monkey that had little bells sewn on. She took the doll and shook it before banging it on the ground.

"She seems to be having fun," Emma commented dryly after a few minutes.

Madelyn nodded as she watched her son playing with a paper sword her husband had made for him. The two of them didn't talk much that afternoon; they drank their tea and just watched their two children play together for the last time. When it was time to say goodbye, there weren't many words that could be said. The two women hugged tightly. They might have just known each other for little over a year, but what they had gained was a friendship which had lasted a lifetime.

"Say good-bye to Elizabeth son," Bill said picking up the boy. The boy waved and said a quiet "Bye-bye," as Emma put the girl's hat on. She waved and the two of them left as the storm finally began to let up.

* * *

Sorry this was so late. We were on vacation. Hope this chapter was informative as to why they didn't remember each other. I hope everyone has a nice week. Review please.

a/n This is just a repost thanks to one eagle-eyed reader. More will come soon.


	18. Elizabeth and her rocks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

See bottom for a note.

abcd

"Elizabeth, it's almost time for your father to come home. Wash-up a bit for supper," Emma called from the outside door.

Seven years had gone by and Elizabeth was almost the spitting image of her mother except she had her father's hair.

"I'm coming," she called before appearing minutes later.

"Look at you, you're a mess," Emma fussed.

"Well, if Harry hadn't thrown me into that puddle then I wouldn't have gotten so messy."

"You mean if you hadn't started pulling his hair?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything for a moment.

"He deserved it; he threw my rock into the lake."

efgh

"Bloody boy was a menace to society," Elizabeth commented to the others.

"You had a toy rock," Jack asked shrewdly.

ijkl

Emma didn't have time to argue with her daughter so she sent her to find a new outfit before Weatherby arrived. Not much has happened in the past few years. Elizabeth grew into a young beauty and Emma was a beautiful woman in her late twenties. Though she loved her daughter more than anything, Elizabeth was a bit stubborn at times. However, for the many things that were upsetting about the girl, she had many pluses to herself. The girl was always thirsting for knowledge about anything. She had perfect handwriting for a child of her age but that wasn't the most of it. She also loved the stories her mother would tell her before bed about all of the famous pirates who were the scourge of the Spanish main. Emma even taught her the song her mother had taught her.

Everyone smiled and accepted the assessment that Emma had made of her daughter.

At this moment, Elizabeth was humming it to herself as she was dressing. The girl came back out and helped her mother to set the table before the door knob began to move.

"Good evening my beauties," Weatherby announced.

"Daddy," Elizabeth shouted running into his arms.

He picked her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. "And how was your day," he asked.

"Harry threw my rock into the lake."

"He did, well we'll just have to find you another one then won't we."

"Supper's ready," Emma said.

Elizabeth ran to the table while Emma kissed her husband.

"How was everything today," she asked.

"You know, the oddest thing happened. Jones and I were working on the Harrison trial when Mr. Forsythe himself came in to speak with us. He said he'd been watching us for sometime and that one of us might be getting a promotion someday. Wouldn't that be wonderful, to be able to move up a little in society."

"I suppose so," Emma said.

The family ate in silence that night. Emma never really thought about what might happen if her husband ever got any more money. The family basically lived on whatever he was paid at the moment. They had also never tried to contact his father. Emma had a special friend at the docks that would give her any news that she asked for since she helped him in the marketplace. The man was very poor and had absolutely no money to buy food for his family. When he tried to steal a loaf of bread and was caught, Emma came to his rescue and was backed up by Elizabeth who was four at the time. The man was a merchant sailor and regularly stopped at Port Royal to drop off supplies and the like. Rumor around the island was that the governor's son had run off with the help and was living somewhere in the world. Old Philip seemed to have gone to pieces since his son had disappeared. Apparently, more times than not, he would indulge a bit to much in the bottle late at night and would end up despondent and shameful until the next night when he'd do it again. Port Royal was in a shambles and Emma didn't blame herself at all. Well, maybe a little bit since she'd never told Weatherby any of this. Anyway, right now all she needed was her family and that was fine with her.

mnop

"Alright Elizabeth, you know what time it is," Emma said.

It was after dinner. Emma had just finished washing the dishes and Weatherby was reading a book while Elizabeth was drawing pictures on the ground. The girl looked out the window and ran out of the room as fast as she could. Emma shook her head and went after her.

"Must we do this every night? Elizabeth, we're not skipping it today. Get in here right now or we're not going to the marketplace tomorrow."

Since the girl continued to hide, Emma drew the bath anyway. Making sure that the water got nice and warm; she filled up the basin with water and made sure that it smelled like violets which were Elizabeth's favorite.

"Come on Elizabeth, if you don't come out then this lovely bath will go to waste. There's violet in there."

Two minutes later, the little lady came out with a towel wrapped around her and went over to the water. Smiling mischievously, she threw the towel to the ground and jumped right in.

"That's my girl."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Weatherby, would you get that," Emma said scrubbing Elizabeth's head.

She heard him get up and Elizabeth looked to her mother.

"Today, I'm the pirate and you're the fleet. Arrr."

"Well my little pirate, what village are you sacking today?"

"The colonies."

"Oh, they are rather strong. Are you sure you can hold me off for that long?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Here comes the tickle canon," Emma said.

She tickled the girl's sides and she laughed and they both got all wet.

"Hey, that's not fair. I wasn't ready yet."

"No, but here comes another one."

This went on for several minutes before Elizabeth was declared sufficiently clean.

"Go get ready for bed and then I'll tell you a story."

Emma heard Weatherby close the front door so she went to see what had happened.

"Who was that dear," she said wiping her hands on her apron.

She looked up to see her husband staring at the fire.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's my uncle, Uncle Albert. He's, well, died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear. Were you close to him?"

Weatherby shrugged. "Not very. Anyway, since I was his only living relative besides my father and a couple of aunts, he named me his heir in his will."

He looked to her and took her hand into his own. "We're rich."

"What do you mean rich," Emma asked.

"He's left me everything; his home, money, everything."

Emma just had to sit down. She looked to her daughter's room, where the girl was waiting for her to tell a story back to her husband.

"Well, I do wish we could have gotten this on better terms than the death of another. How are we going to break this to Elizabeth though; she loves living here?"

"Gently, she should understand."

With that, the two of them went into the girl's room to tell her of their new lease in life.

qrst

Did you all like the chapter? Sorry it took so long. I am sorry to say that this is going to be going on a short hiatus due to school starting soon. I won't be able to post as often and I'm sorry. Okay, please review. Also, I'm going to change my Pirate Link of the month so go to my profile to check it out. Later. :-)

Sorry about the letters to separate the sections but the ruler and nothing else would work.


	19. New Way of Life

I'm back. This chapter is for everyone doing their homework and taking a break to enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

It took them a few days to get ready for their move. Elizabeth flat out cried about leaving all of her friends but then Emma reminded her that they weren't moving very far away; she could still visit them a few days a week. She finally agreed when Weatherby said he would get her a nice, new rock.**

* * *

**"You and your rocks," Jack said and Will snorted. 

Elizabeth blushed but didn't say anything else.

**

* * *

**Weatherby had to once again go to work, so it was only Emma and Elizabeth going to the new house first. There was a knock on the door and when Emma answered a very regal looking man was there. He was only the carriage driver! Emma took her daughter's hand and the two of them made their way to the carriage. The man opened the door. 

"After you milady."

Emma was flattered and went inside. The carriage was comfortable and before they knew it, they were on their way. Elizabeth waved bye-bye to their house before sitting back quietly.

"Alright love, how about we do something to pass the time."

Elizabeth thought it over for about a second. "Let's sing the pirate song."

"Why not; but not very loud since we don't want the others to know it right now. I'll start. Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"We pillage, plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties you ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho."

Emma smiled as her daughter sang such a song.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me," Elizabeth said finishing her lyric.

"We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me 'earties yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even highjack. Drink up me 'earties yo ho. Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me."

The next three they always sang together.

"We kindle and char and in flame and ignite. Drink up me 'earties yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright. Drink up me 'earties yo ho. Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves. Drink up me 'earties yo ho. We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho. Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads. Drink up me 'earties yo ho. Aye but we're loved by our mommies and dads. Drink up me 'earties yo ho. Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"Really bad eggs," Emma repeated tickling the girl on her stomach.

The driver coughed all of a sudden and the carriage stopped.

"Sit up Elizabeth," Emma said as the man opened the door.

He helped them leave it before shutting the door behind them.

**

* * *

**

The sheer size of the mansion was enough for them to gasp. It was about as big as the island where Emma grew up. An elder maid met them at the gate.

"Follow me."

Elizabeth grabbed Emma's hand and they made their way inside. If at all possible, the inside was bigger than the outside.

"Welcome to Thompson House. I am Rebecca, the head maid. I've been here the longest and I shall teach you everything from how to sit and stand to how to eat and converse in polite society."

Emma felt insulted. She let go of her daughter's hand.

"Excuse me but I believe that we don't need you to teach us how to live. Just because my husband's uncle died doesn't mean we need to change our whole way of life."

Rebecca turned and gave a calculating look before standing a little straighter. "In case you haven't noticed Miss you and your husband have gained titles. Lord and Lady Swann now. That includes becoming a part of high society. Dinner parties and anything that the upper class offers will become a new way of life for you. I suggest you take heed to what you are to do now or else you will disgrace everyone; your husband and especially your daughter."

Both of them looked at the little girl who was just standing there. Emma didn't say anything for a moment.

"Very well, take us to our rooms."

**

* * *

**

They stopped by Elizabeth's first.

"The child has a few dresses already purchased and a governess is arriving tomorrow."

"A governess," Emma asked.

"Yes, for learning and someone to take care of the girl in the case that you and the Lord are in capable of being there for the little miss."

Emma wanted nothing more than to shove this woman off a mountain but, well, she was right. There was only so much that Emma could teach the girl. She wanted to give Elizabeth the best right?

"Now, come along to your rooms." Rebecca turned to the girl before they left. "You are to dress in a proper outfit for your father's return this evening. They should be in your closet."

She went out the door and Emma gave her daughter one last longing look before following. Halfway down the hallway, they finally stopped at a room.

"This shall be yours and your husband's room," she said opening the door.

It was enormous. You could've fit three of their old rooms inside of it.

"This is where I'll leave you now. Remember, your husband returns at 6 so you are to be down in the drawing room by 5:30." Rebecca closed the door and Emma looked around. She was going over to the closet when she saw a small parcel on the vanity. It was wrapped in brown paper and had her name on it. She opened it to find a blank book. Emma looked and found a small note on the paper.

_For the Lady_

That was all it said. Emma didn't find anything out of the ordinary except for the fact that she didn't really recognize the handwriting. She sighed and put the book back down before reaching into the closet to find the perfect dress.

* * *

There you all have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. The rock thing was just to give Elizabeth a little quirk when she was younger. Please R&R. 


	20. Uncomfortable Clothes and Family Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

At 4:00, Emma found herself surrounded by servants who were going to help her get dressed for dinner. The majority of her day thus far had been spent with Rebecca attempting to teach her proper etiquette and speech patterns. By the end Emma really wanted one of her father's pistols though having one at the moment would've been just as nice.

"But it's just going to be a simple meal," she thought to herself.

They went right past the dress she had picked out for herself and got another, more elaborate one. They then came over with something that Emma would always loathe to wear for her entire life, the corset.

**

* * *

**

Will, who knew how Elizabeth felt about wearing them, moved away before the rant started. He wasn't disappointed.

"Those bloody contraptions! Why in the world would a woman enjoy wearing those blasted things?"

This went on for several more minutes. Jack didn't even think that such a self-respected and proper woman would use some of those more colorful words so he just stared at her in awe. When she finished, Jack nodded.

"Just like your mother lass."

**

* * *

**

The minute that they began to tie it on, Emma could've sworn that she heard three ribs break. She could not breathe at all once they were finished. The women put the dress on her and then began to do her hair. An hour and half later, Emma slowly and with many pained steps made her way to the drawing room. Elizabeth was already there and ran to meet her mother.

"Mommy, I don't like those ladies. They made me put on one of those dresses and then they hurt my head making my hair look like this. You look pretty."

"Thank you love. Why don't we go sit down and you can tell me all about it."

**

* * *

**

They heard the front door open but neither one of them saw the man for at least another hour after that. He wasn't dressed in his other clothes; he was wearing a very regal looking outfit that made him look like a prince. They even gave him a wig that covered a bald spot which had been growing recently.

"Daddy," Elizabeth said running into his arms.

"Hey, how was your day?"

Before she could answer, Rebecca came in and announced that it was time for supper. At her continuing stare, Weatherby put Elizabeth down.

"Help me up dear," Emma said reaching out her arms. When she was finally on two legs she felt like she couldn't feel them underneath her. Weatherby took her hand and led her to the dining room for supper with Elizabeth following behind.

"You look silly daddy."

**

* * *

**

The table was all set and their food was brought inside. Everything looked wonderful but Emma just stared at the table. Beside her plate, there were many different forks.

"Which one do I eat with," she thought to herself. Elizabeth got up and went over to Rebecca.

"Ma'am, I think you've made a mistake. You put to many forks and other utensils on the table and there won't be enough for the other people," she said motioning to the servants.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I'll teach you what to do," Weatherby said.

Elizabeth went back over and he explained that the one furthest from the plate was to be used first. Emma didn't know that so she just nodded and did likewise. The meal tasted fine. In Emma's opinion it was even a little bland. Once they were finished, Elizabeth disappeared upstairs while Weatherby and Emma made their way outside to the garden.

**

* * *

**

They sat down on a bench and looked up into the night's sky.

"Ah, old memories," Weatherby said putting his arm around Emma. She leaned onto his shoulder and pointed upwards.

"Look at it, just as beautiful as ever," she said.

She looked to him and smiled as he nodded.

"Just like you."

"Oh Weatherby."

"No, I'm serious. You're just as lovely as the first day we met. Remember that love."

"Of course, you threw a rock into my window and almost hit me on the head."

"Yes, but the truth of the matter is that I didn't. Otherwise, I don't think we'd be here today."

"No, I suppose not." Emma looked back up at the sky.

"Come, I believe its time we went back inside. I'm sure it is almost Elizabeth's bedtime."

**

* * *

**

The two of them went back into the house and right away Emma changed back into the dress she had worn earlier. She opened the door to her daughter's room to find Elizabeth, in her nightdress, looking out the window and up into the sky. Trying not to scare her, Emma went over and sat next to her.

"What're you doing honey?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking, about what love?"

Elizabeth turned to look at her mother and thought about it for a moment.

"Do we really have to stay here? Can't we just go home and back to our old house."

There was such a note of wanting in her voice that Emma didn't really want to tell her the truth.

"One day, I suppose we can try. But, don't you like it here. You can see all of the pretty stars."

"What're stars if you don't have anyone to talk to," Elizabeth said pouting.

Emma put an arm around the girl and sighed. "Don't worry; you'll probably make loads of friends."

Elizabeth still didn't say anything so Emma sighed again.

"You know, you can talk to the stars."

"No you can't because they won't say anything back to you."

"If you listen really carefully they will. I remember; back when your father and I lived in the Caribbean, we used to talk to the stars all the time and they always answered us back."

"Really," Elizabeth asked interested.

"Really. We would go out every night and sit underneath them. They'd talk to us; we'd talk to each other. Maybe I'll show it to you one day. Right now though, its time for bed."

Elizabeth moved away from the window and carefully got into the sheets of her bed. Emma shut the window and went through in her mind the perfect story to tell her that night.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I want to thank the 3 reviewers I had last time. Please review more.

I hate school. Later.


	21. A Special Trip to Town

Sorry about the short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Days went by, followed by months. The three Swanns adjusted slowly to their new lives. Society accepted them and since then Weatherby got his promotion and Emma and Elizabeth were together whenever Elizabeth wasn't learning with her governess. This wasn't very often unfortunately so Emma was usually found in the gardens reading or writing in that journal which found itself in her room that day. In it, Emma wrote her deepest thoughts and events in her life from her birth to hopefully the days when she would be at her end. On the front she even drew the same picture that her brother had tattooed onto his arm when they were younger. Oh, how she missed him so.

**

* * *

**

Jack looked to the tattoo on his arm and kissed it thinking of his lost sister.

**

* * *

**

At this very moment, a year later, Emma was once again looking to her flowers that she had planted when she heard someone coming toward her very quietly. Emma pretended not to hear it so she went back to what she was doing. The person moved closer and closer when they finally put their arms around her neck.

"Gotcha."

It was, of course, Elizabeth.

"You've got me. How were your lessons today?"

"Boring, but I did learn a lot about adding and subtracting two digit numbers."

"Well that's good; I don't know anything about math myself. Would you like to help me?"

"Yes."

Together the two of them did this every so often; they would work on the flowers in the garden before going inside and having a little something to eat before supper. They enjoyed their time together since it was never known when something would happen and you'd never see each other again.

**

* * *

**

On Saturday of that same week, the Swann family was going to be hosting a Masquerade ball in honor of Emma's birth. So, in the spirit of good hostmanship, Emma and a few servants decided to go into the village and purchase a few items and a dress for her to wear on the evening. Elizabeth wanted to go with her but unfortunately her governess wouldn't allow it.

"I'll pick you up something really nice while I'm there," she promised her.

The ride took another hour. It was going to be the first time she was going back all alone and she didn't know what to expect. They arrived and Emma was helped out of the carriage before taking a big whiff of the air around her.

"Just like always," she said before walking off.

**

* * *

**

They followed her throughout and got everything she desired. When she bought the last thing, she instructed the maids to go back to the carriage and she'd be back in an hour. Emma had a bit more money on her so she decided to buy some fabric and make a new play dress for Elizabeth. As she was walking into the store, she saw a small boy on the corner selling apples. Looking back and forth she decided that she was hungry and wanted to help the poor child.

"Hello little man. May I have one please?" she asked.

The boy was very excited and got her the best one he had. She gave him a little bit more than he wanted in return and thanked him before going inside.

**

* * *

**

She decided on a nice blue and light green for her daughter. She had just finished paying when she heard some yelling from outside. She put it under one hand and went out to see that the little boy and another older one were fighting for some reason. A woman ran past her and went to the young one and told the older boy off. The people began to move away but Emma stayed where she was. She recognized the woman but couldn't really place her for some reason. The woman looked at her and squinted.

"Emma?"

Emma sucked in her breath and sighed out her response.

"Madelyn?"

The little boy looked between the two women and just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's been too long," Emma finally said smiling.

**

* * *

**

"I think this would be a good place to stop for a bit," Elizabeth announced.

Will looked like he was ready to argue but Jack agreed with her.

"Well, we have been in here for a bit to long now. I really should get back to the harbor. Make sure me ship is still there and all."

Jack left their room and Elizabeth moved over to the window. Will just stood behind her and they both watched the sun go down on the horizon.

* * *

I hope you all like it. I don't usually update so soon after the last one (I usually wait until I've written the end of the next chapter, now I'll fall behind) but since its a long weekend (Hooray Columbus Day!) I thought it would be nice. Please R&R.


	22. Thoughts and Feelings

Here's the next chapter all.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"I can't believe we just...read for a whole day," Elizabeth said.

"I know, but it's nice to get a bit of history on someone you thought you knew for your whole life," Will said.

Elizabeth became teary-eyed. "You're right Will," she said sniffling.

Will wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was impolite and wrong and as always the inopportune mom-."

He was silenced by the fact that Elizabeth had begun to kiss him and he kissed right back (of course).

**

* * *

**

Jack came back into the room to find them occupied, so he went downstairs to occupy himself with some rum and his thoughts.

"A lady, me-my own sister became the Governor of Port Royal's wife."

When they were children, Jack could always sense his sister. If she was hurt or upset he always knew what to do to make her happy and laugh. How he loved her laugh. On that day when they attacked his father's ship, he never felt that little spark go away. Though it seemed unlikely that she was still alive, he just felt her spirit all around him. Even now, he felt her. The signal wasn't as strong as it used to be, but it was there now that he and the "children" were reading the little diary.

**

* * *

**

Jack sat down at a barstool and ordered a pint. A few pirates were in the corner playing a game of cards and one of them began to shout at another about cheating. Shots began to ring throughout and a full bar fight began. Jack just rolled his eyes, turned around and watched a bunch of people beating each other's heads in. Suddenly, Will and Elizabeth began to walk down the stairs. They had wondered where Jack had gone and since they were hungry, they went down to get some food. The people took one look at Elizabeth before quieting down and sitting again. Jack was still staring at his drink thinking. Elizabeth and Will decided to leave him alone so they went to find another, slightly quieter pub.

**

* * *

**

They had a small meal of stew and bread (with a little diluted rum on the side) before going back to their room. Everyone got quiet again when they entered but Elizabeth, rolling with it, moved as though to strike the man closest to her. The man gave out a girlish scream before running out with his tail between his legs.

Jack looked up and saw them coming towards him. "Where'd you go?" he asked.

"Somewhere to get a little food. Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked worried about her uncle (God that sounded weird).

"Aye, I'll be fine. Why don't you lot go up to bed and I'll see you in the morning?"

"Alright, see you then," Will said moving towards the staircase.

Elizabeth gave him a small peck on the cheek and followed. Of all the kisses Jack had ever received, that was one of the most sincere. He touched it and smiled to himself.

Once they reached the room and closed the door behind him, Will turned to Elizabeth and smirked. "You know, if I wasn't your beau and knew Jack was your uncle, I would've thought that you'd kissed him because you fancied him."

"Well, just be glad I have this information now so that in the future, that'll never happen. Imagine if I'd kissed Jack like I was in love with him or something," Elizabeth said before shuddering.

"Come on, we'd better get to sleep," Will said. He grabbed a candle and put it on the table between them.

They both climbed into their respected beds and stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Good night Will."

"Good night Elizabeth."

**

* * *

**

The next morning Will woke up with the sun streaming into their room. He yawned and got up and put his shirt back on. He turned and saw that Elizabeth was still sound asleep. There was a light knocking on the door and Will answered it as Elizabeth turned over. It was Jack.

"Hey, is she up yet?" Jack asked.

"No, she's still sound asleep."

"Good, fancy a walk with me?"

Will looked back at the sleeping girl and nodded. They left her to sleep and went outside.

**

* * *

**

They didn't speak for several minutes.

"Pretty odd init," Jack finally said. Will just nodded. "Me being related to the girl and all."

"I had a dream last night." Will stopped walking and Jack waited for him to elaborate. "I was sitting next to an older man and a young girl. I looked across the room and two women were hugging each other and crying. I don't know if it was from the reading or my memories but it seemed so real..."

Jack just shrugged and looked behind him. He moved past and Will followed. Lying on the ground was Gibbs. Asleep and drunk once again. Jack put his finger to his face and thought for a moment. "Lad, get me that bucket over there," he whispered. Will went and shook his head; it was empty. Jack thought about it again. He leaned over. "My husband will be home any minute," he whispered sensuously.

Gibbs jumped up and tried to get out of there but stopped when he heard laughing.

"You're waking a sleeping man again," Gibbs muttered trying to look about as presentable as he could. Jack was still openly laughing while Will was trying his hardest not to. "What in blazes is going on?"

"Mr. Gibbs, please ready the ship for two extra passengers and prepare for departure in 3 hours."

"Aye Captain."

"Will, if you would kindly fetch me dear niece then we can leave post haste."

"Alright Jack."

"Captain!"

"Uncle Jackie," Will mumbled walking away.

"Don't think I didn't hear that!"

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I just really wanted to get away from the diary for awhile. Just wanted to remind you that its almost November and no one is giving me any ideas for my Pirate Link of the month on my profile. Does anyone actually check that out? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and Happy Halloween. I'm going to be a pirate. Later :-)


	23. The Return of the Turners

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Everyone was back to the ship within the hour. They all seemed drunk and or tired due to playing cards all night but they came back. Will had already retrieved Elizabeth so they set sail. Currently the two of them were helping out with this and that. When it came to lunch time however, Jack, Elizabeth and Will brought their food into his cabin to continue reading. **

* * *

**

Madelyn seemed older and very tired. Much more than the last time Emma had visited. The young boy was watching Emma as she walked.

"So I take it you're little William ay?"

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"You don't talk to strangers do you?"

This time he shook his head.

"Well, I'm not really a stranger you know. When I first met you, you were only this high," she said indicating with her hands.

They finally stopped at a very shabby home which was probably where they lived.

"I'm going to put on a spot of tea," Madelyn said smiling a little.

They went inside and right away went to the stove while young Will went over to play with some toys of his.

"So, how are you," Emma finally asked.

"'m fine. I hear you're doing pretty good; how's that going?"

"S'not bad. I bloody hate the corsets though. Other than that...oh I wish I brought Elizabeth with me today. She would've loved to have met you since she was but a babe the last time."

"She's all grown now?"

"She is Will's age."

"Mum, can I go and see Philip. We were going to trade today." The boy had the most adorable voice.

"Alright, just be careful savvy?"

"Savvy." The boy scooped up his things before turning to Emma. "It was nice to meet you Ma'am."

Emma could've laughed; the boy was being so proper. She could never get Elizabeth to talk that politely. Even if she threatened her.

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth and Will busted out laughing and Jack went to the door to make sure no one was walking by.

**

* * *

**

"And it was very nice to meet you too." She patted him on the head and he kissed his mother before running out the door. Madelyn brought over the tea cups and sat down.

"Where was he running off to?" Emma asked taking a small sip.

"Bringing his pebbles to a friend. They fancy them marbles and wanted to trade. Imagine that, he's eight years old and playing with rocks."

"Indeed."

They sipped their tea quietly.

"So, how's Weatherby?"

"He's fine. Nothing seems to be interesting lately. And you? How's Bill?"

Madelyn might've tried to hide it, but something was going on. "He's fine," she said quickly.

They finished and just sat in relative silence. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Madelyn answered and it was one of Emma's maids. "May I help you?" she asked crisply.

"Don't worry, she's one of mine," Emma said quickly.

"Sorry to be stopping by but i's time to get back home."

"Thank you Julie."

The maid left and that only left the two women. Emma was about to hug Madelyn when she suddenly began to cough. It was a hacking cough that seemed vaguely familiar to her...

"It was wonderful seeing you again," Madelyn said once the fit was over. She gave Emma a tight hug which she returned with all her heart.

"Get well," Emma whispered before walking out the door.

She looked back at the house they lived in. Something told her this was going to be the last time she saw it and Madelyn and young William.

**

* * *

**

The carriage ride back was, well, dull. No one was speaking and Emma was staring out the window. Before she knew it though, they were back at the house. Elizabeth met her at the door.

"Did you get me anything?" she asked after five seconds.

"You'll see."

The two of them went up to Emma's rooms and she showed her the pretty fabric she'd bought.

"And the dress will be lovely, you'll see."

Elizabeth seemed to be trying to hide her disappointment and wasn't succeeding.

"I also got you this apple. A very nice boy was selling them. In fact, you met him when you were only a few months old."

"That's interesting. Thank you mother," the girl said biting into it. "It tastes wonderful."

Emma shooed Elizabeth out of the room and told her to remember to throw the core into the garbage this time and not out her window like the last. Alone now, Emma went back to her new past time which was diary writing and preparing to make Elizabeth's dress.

**

* * *

**

"Look, she even made a little diagram of it," Elizabeth said.

The two men looked into the book where on one page was a picture of the outfit.

"Me sister made a dress like that," Jack exclaimed.

"She did have a hand for sewing," Elizabeth said before continuing.

**

* * *

**

At dinner that night Emma told Weatherby about seeing Madelyn again.

"Was everything good?"

"Not really, they live in the slums. I felt so bad for her and little William."

Weatherby didn't mention it again and had a strange look on his face.

**

* * *

**

Will, as they might have guessed, might have had a few things to say on the subject. However, Elizabeth using her eyes reminded him that he was on a ship so he'd have to worry about that later.

**

* * *

**

Later that night, it was time for Emma to tuck Elizabeth in for bed.

"So, what story would you like to hear tonight?" Emma asked.

"Tell me a pirate story."

Emma thought about it. "Any in particular or how about a new one."

"New one, new one."

"Okay, how about the tales of Captain Jack Sparrow."

**

* * *

**

"It stops there for that night," Elizabeth said.

"What, which one did she tell," Jack asked.

"I don't really remember. It was over ten years ago."

Muttering caught their attention. Will was saying things under his breath and had a red face.

"Something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your father, that's what? Sounded like all of a sudden he didn't care anymore. I'm just glad he didn't think I was that same little boy from then. Then what would he think. I'm just some little street rat who doesn't even deserve..."

Elizabeth and Jack got comfortable. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Okay, I hope it was loved by everyone. If you check out my profile, I have a new link half way down. Also, I have a new one-shot listed if you wanted to see that too (it's called Fin). So long as my laptop works, I'll hopefully update soon. Sometime around the 6th of December (since that's my b-day) Any questions or comments are greatly appreciated. Later. :-) 


	24. Suffocating

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Elizabeth had fallen asleep and Jack was reading a book. Suddenly, it was silent. Will had stopped his ranting. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jack said putting the book down.

It was Gibbs.

"Yes?"

"Well Capt'n, ye didn't come down for dinner so we were gettin worried."

"Think nothing of it. We were just busy, right." Will nodded and Jack nudged Elizabeth. She jumped up and shouted something in French before blushing. "I recognize that word. William, would you please help us on deck? Elizabeth, you can stay here. We'll be back."

The men left the room (Will kissing her before going away) and she rubbed her head while sitting up. The book was still on her lap so she decided to look ahead.

**

* * *

**

Two Years Later -

"Elizabeth, I'm going to town do you need anything?"

"No."

Emma was going to throw a surprise 10th birthday party for Elizabeth so she was grateful that the girl had so much work to do that she couldn't come with her. Everything had just been so hectic lately. What with Weatherby working and Elizabeth learning. Emma almost had nothing to do anymore. Everyone meant well, but for some reason there was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The carriage ride couldn't go fast enough. She just felt like she was suffocating in there, as terrible as that sounds. Emma always knew that this just wasn't the life for her. All those people born in the clouds. She might have acted like everything was fine, but inside she felt like she was dying. However, she knew she had to stay for the family. She loved them more than anything. Elizabeth, she also knew didn't care much for it either. They had some privacy time and Elizabeth was always complaining about something. She said everyone was so artificial and fake but anyway nothing else seemed to be wrong. Just wait until she got her first corset.

**

* * *

**

Everything was rather easy to find which upset Emma. That meant that she would have to return to the house sooner than she wanted to.

"Sparrow."

Emma turned her head. Did she just hear correctly? She tried to find out who was speaking but could not. She was about to walk away again.

"Thas right, Jack's ship."

She turned and there at the docks were two seamen.

"Can't believe it, the whole crew?"

"Left him on the island. Bloody traitors the lot of them."

Emma couldn't believe her ears. It couldn't be true, could it? She didn't want to ask anything so she decided that now was the perfect time to return home.

**

* * *

**

Emma was in a haze for the next few days leading up to her daughter's birthday. It was on the morning of the event that she received a letter in the post. It was addressed to her and her alone. She hid it from Weatherby and decided to read it at a later time. Elizabeth had come downstairs. "Good morning my birthday girl," Emma said going over to the girl's seat. She gave her a big hug and kiss before sitting down to her place.

"Thank you mother. Where's father?"

"He had to go in early and he's dreadfully sorry about it. Eat up though since you have to start your lessons soon."

"Can't I just have the day off? It's my special day."

Emma wanted almost to give it to her but she needed Elizabeth to be in one place for the day with no one that would know about the party (or at least hopefully hide it well).

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow it."

Elizabeth pouted that cute little pout that she had since her birth. "Fine then, be that way."

It seemed like nothing could give Emma any hope.

**

* * *

**

Once the meal was finished, she ran up to her rooms before decorating to read the letter.

_To My Dearest Sister:_

_It has taken me many years to find you. I was almost sure that you were dead. Please, I have a small favor to ask of you: I am in search of an ancient treasure and would inquire to have your assistance. If you are disinclined to acquiesce to the request, then send me no word. Other wise, the ship of the Black Pearl will be in Tortuga (the place of our birth) on the 10th of January of the following year. _

It had no signature but Emma was both relieved and worried at the same time. Why would Jack wait so long to find his sister? Is it because she changed her name and hid from her past? She wasn't even sure if she would go.

**

* * *

**

Just then, Jack came back into the room.

"Jack, I've got a question to ask you?"

"Ask away."

"You never in any way contacted my mum, did you?"

Jack just shook his head. "Like I said, I thought she was dead."

Elizabeth felt the color drain from her face. Then who did, was all she wondered.

* * *

Who indeed? Will she go? I hope you enjoyed it. I got the DVD yesterday (yay!) And its my b-day today (more yay!) I'm only planning a few more chapters to this. I'm thinking of making a trilogy, would you like that. Anyway, hope you all have a nice Wednesday. Later :-) 


	25. Fallout

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Elizabeth's birthday came and went. It was a lovely affair. There were many high standing citizens and their families. Nothing went wrong and everything was perfect. Except for Emma. She just could not get into the spirit of it. At night she would just lie there not sleeping. By day she wouldn't leave the house. No one knew what was wrong with her. That was when Weatherby got a brilliant idea. He thought to look through her personal items. One night while Elizabeth and Emma were sitting by the fireplace reading, he snuck upstairs and looked through her trunks and so forth.**

* * *

**

"And the little boy found out that he too was of noble blood so he marched himself into the castle and..."

The door slammed shut and there stood Weatherby; red faced and very angry. "Elizabeth, go to bed," he said through his teeth.

"But..."

"Go!"

Elizabeth looked once into her mother's eyes, grabbed her book and left the room.

Emma watched her go before looking at her husband. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, what's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong. This is what's wrong!" he shouted dropping her journal onto the table.

She gasped and picked it up before wrapping her arms around it and hugging it to her chest.

"How long have you been lying to me?"

"Sin-since the ship sunk. Oh I'm so sorry Weatherby but if I didn't deny it then they would've killed me as well. Don't you see I was young; I was stupid."

His ears would hear none of it. "I should've listened to my father all along."

"You don't really mean that."

"I want you out of here; tonight. I don't even want to look at you ever again Pirate! You are dead to me, do you hear that dead."

Emma gasped. "Pig! Ungrateful bastard! I'll leave if you want me to but please tell Elizabeth that I love her."

He made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat while he stared at the fireplace flame. Emma slammed the door once again behind her and went into her room.

**

* * *

**

She grabbed a bag and stuffed a few things into it including her journal. Before it was put into the bag, she ripped the last page out and went over to her desk to write a final letter to her Elizabeth. She explained everything that she could and hoped that one day everything would be better. Another slammed door caused Emma to jump once again. She grabbed her things and was going to go downstairs before she passed Elizabeth's room. She left her things outside the door and opened it to find her daughter asleep. Emma pulled Elizabeth's blanket closer to her chin and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you," she whispered and left in the cover of darkness.

**

* * *

**

Emma ran outside and didn't look back. She finally stopped when she reached the dock. She looked around and saw something that caught her eye.

**

* * *

**

At day break, everyone was bustling around on the ship doing the daily chores that are commonly done on a ship.

"Captain, we found something on deck."

The captain came over and two of the men held up a dress that had been lying on the ground. "Where'd that come from?" the captain asked.

"No one knows sir, it was just here. Think we have a stowaway?"

"Tis a possibility, everyone search the ship."

Most of the men began to leave. One from behind a hat looked up. It was Emma. She didn't say a word and went on the search.

**

* * *

**

It took at least a month to get back to Port Royal. Everyone was busy at work and no one paid her the least bit of attention. Still dressed in her sailor clothes, she got a room at the local inn. It felt wonderful to finally be on land but a part of her had missed the sea as well. Now all she had to do was find her way to Tortuga as soon as possible. Tomorrow. Tonight she would sleep a little and take a bit of a walk around the town.

* * *

Okay all, there's only one chapter left after this. I should make a note that there is no DMC from this (for all the obvious reasons) Hope you all liked it. The final chapter should be up sometime next week. Happy New Year everyone!


	26. The Island

Final Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Elizabeth was just turning the page when the ship seemed to hit a reef or something since it stopped moving. She left the room and everyone was running around trying to figure out what had gone wrong. She found Will talking to Jack while he looked at his compass.

"What's going on?"

"See for yourself," Jack said inclining his head over.

Elizabeth looked and there was a beach with an island attached to it.

"Just seemed to come out of nowhere," Will said. Elizabeth turned and finally got a good look at him. He'd changed his clothes and was now wearing, well, pirate clothes. "Jack thought it would be better if I tried to blend in," he said shrugging.

"Anyway, what say we go on a little scouting mission?"

**

* * *

**

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were in a longboat with Jack and Will rowing.

"I'd kill for some rum right about now," Jack said out of nowhere.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked back over to the island. It seemed to almost come out of the fog and it looked really tropical and deserted. Almost at least...

**

* * *

**

"Alright, we stick together and nothing will happen. Savvy?"

Elizabeth had a bad feeling but a moment later she felt Will's hand slip into hers. She felt just a little better but the feeling was still there.

**

* * *

**

They walked and walked a bit more before stopping by a waterfall to rest.

"Seems like a nice little island," Will said.

"I don't know, there's a chill in the air," Elizabeth said crossing her arms. Suddenly, a twig snapped. Everyone jumped up and drew a sword.

"Who's there," Jack asked.

He walked a bit forward and Elizabeth and Will moved on either side of him. He got right up to the side of a tree and tried to look inside. Something moved and he jumped. Elizabeth screamed and Will turned to find her lying on the ground with a blow dart coming out of her neck.

"Elizabeth!"

Something hard hit Jack on the head and he fell too. Will looked and two women came out with big spears.

"Drop your sword," one commanded. He dropped it as though it was on fire and raised his hands. She then snapped her fingers and Will felt odd.

"Come with us."

He moved over to them and they tied his wrists together before he left to where he had no idea. The fact was the women weren't leading him to anything. Yet, somehow his body knew where to go.

**

* * *

**

Will finally stopped in front of a strangely large hut.

"Enter," a voice said from within.

He went inside and found three women; one was sitting on a large throne and was very elegantly dressed while two others stood by her side as though they were the guards.

"What are you doing here boy," the leader asked.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but our ship struck your island a few hours ago and we wanted to be sure if there were any supplies so we could make a few repairs before leaving again."

The two other women came back and they carried Elizabeth and Jack back with them.

"Is his story true," the leader asked.

"There is no ship."

"No, you are mistaken. There is one, just look again."

"I trust my maidens; it is you I do not know."

Will went silent but continued to glare at them.

"Now, place the men into the holding cell and leave the girl here."

"Yes ma'am."

"Wait, what're you going to do to Elizabeth."

Will noticed a weird look in the leader's eye but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

"Take them," she said.

Will was lead out of the room and Jack wasn't far behind. Where he was going to be taken he had no idea, he just hoped Elizabeth would be fine.

* * *

The end of the first part of the trilogy and its a cliffhanger. Part 2 will probably be up in a few weeks (due to school starting again on the 16th and I'm finally getting a new battery for my laptop). The next part will be called Sins of the Mother. I hope you all loved part one as much as I loved writing it for you. Ciao for now.

P.S for all hidetherum folks, picture Will's clothes from the AWE pics we saw

P.P.S Join all W/E fans at If you're a member of join the group I started called Willizabeth Fans Unite (we'll have fun)


End file.
